Untitled Story GA
by aGirlWithNoName
Summary: Special appearances: Ryoma Echizen and the other Prince of Tennis cast. A certain twist happens...who's Sunako? what's her true relationship with Natsume?Where is Mikan going?  She suddenly disappeared after the incident...
1. New school year! Welcome back guys!

2nd fanfic...nothing to do so enjoy! pls review! LaVshoo!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and Prince of Tennis!! if I do, I would make a love triangle between Natsume-Mikan-Ryoma. bleh:) enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter 1: New school year! Welcome back guys!!!

Cherry petals fall gracefully on the cement, as students walked carrying their baggages. Oh yes, It's the start of a new year in this very wonderful Gakuen Alice. Students flying, running, and chatting can be seen around the Large Campus. Everyone was excited to see their fellow Alice classmates on the first day. Except for one student...Namely...

...Natsume Hyuuga...a.k.a _Black Cat_

He's walking with his body guards, avoiding too much girls stampeding him. " Hags." He muttered. Beside him was his **loving** best friend, Ruka Nogi. " Come on Natsume!!! It's the start of a new year! And what's more! We're finally in High school!" Ruka smiled. "Tch. Don't care." He grunted. Ruka sighed and smiled at his best friend's reply. He's already used to the attitude of our _dearest_ Kuro-neko.

A certain enticing brunette was walking with her best friend, Hotaru Imai. They were carrying their baggages while talking to each other. Actually, They were apart for quite 4 months and 8 days because our heroine was busy with her secret business in the Academy. " I'm very glad that your not a baka anymore. But I will shoot you if you do something stupid." Hotaru said emotionlessly. " Come on Hotaru-chan!!! Stop being so mean! Of course I'm not a baka anymore! I'm a full grown lady!" Mikan, our heroine, smiled.(A/N: yeah sure Mikan! your a _full grown lady.)_ " whatever." Hotaru said. Then...Anna and Nonoko ran pass them. " Ohayo Mikan and Hotaru!" Anna and Nonoko said simultaneously. " Ohayo Anna and Nonoko!" Mikan smiled. " Ohayo." Hotaru simply said. " You know what? There's already many facilities built in here! check it out later!" Nonoko smiled. " Really? That would be fun! Lets' go together!" Mikan smiled. The 4 girls talked to each other, Until they arrived at their dorms.

Mikan and Hotaru are special star students and;

Anna and Nonoko are 3-star students.)

Then they walked inside their dorms to change and go to class.

**Mikan's Special Star Room...**

**"**Kawaii!!!" She dropped her baggages and ran to her bed. then...someone knocked at her door. She stood up, and went to the door. She opened the door, and it was her Personal Robot given by Hotaru on her 13th birthday. Amanatsu was the robot's name. " Ohayo Amanatsu!" Mikan smiled. " Ohayo Mikan-sama! Here's your uniform and your class starts at 8am." Amanatsu smiled and entered her room. " Arigatou Amanatsu!!" Mikan took the uniform and went to the bathroom and changed into her high school uniform.

Amanatsu sorted her clothes, She placed them in the glass cabinet. Then, she placed her shoes and sandals on the pink shoe shelf. And, her others things on the shelves. Mikan went out. " you look so **pretty**, Mikan-sama!" Amanatsu smiled. " Arigatou Amanatsu." She blushed at her compliment. She wore a white polo,blue sweater,blue skirt, knee-length socks and black shoes. She let her hair down, placed her special star badge on her left collar. Her hair was so soft,straight, long and layered up to her waist. " Arigatou for unpacking my things, Amanatsu! I need to go! Ja ne!!" Mikan smiled and waved her hand. " Ja ne Mikan-sama!" Amanatsu smiled and waved. Then...Mikan went to her classroom. Which is the old 2B class.

**Corridors...**

Our beautiful brunette heroine walked to the door of her classroom. She was early this time. She opened the door of the classroom... a smile was shown. " Ohayo Mina-san!!!" Mikan smiled. " Ohayo Mikan-chan!" the students greeted. She sat infront of the class and took a short nap because she was too excited to go to school that she forgot to sleep. (A/N: what a **stupid **girl!). While she was sleeping, some students arrived. Some other students were gazing at the sleeping brunette. (A/N: **after 30 mins!**)

Girls started to squeal, giggle in excitement when the 2 famous, hot males arrived inside the classroom. " Natsume-kun!!! I SOOO **LOVE** you!!!" girls squealed. " Ruka-kun!!! You're SOOO **ADORABLE!!!"** other girls squealed. Mikan woke up because of the noise. '_guess they're here._' She thought. She rubbed her eyes. " Ohayo Mikan-chan" guys approached her...holding boxes of chocolates and bouquets of flowers..." Ohayo!" She smiled. the guys felt happy because Mikan was talking to them. (A/N: ang babaw! sorry!) " Please date with me!" They said simultaneously. the classroom turned silent. then, it started to heat.

"Iye!! She's going to date w/ me!" one guy shouted.

" shut up! she's mine!"

" the hell?! who said that she's yours!?"

" She's available you moron!"

" you guys are not the only one here who's **in love** here!"

Then...they started fighting over her.

" Guys! what is available means? and who's the girl are you fighting for?" Mikan asked. (A/N: damn!!! she's so _**dense**!)_

Then fire appeared on their hairs...they ran and screamed and ran outside. (A/N: **poor** guys)

" Ohayo Ruka-pyon and Hyuuga!" Mikan smiled at the 2 famous males. " Ohayo Mikan-chan!" Ruka smiled. " tch. Polka Dots." Natsume smirked. " Pervert!" She stuck her tongue out. " So how's your vacation, Mikan?" Ruka asked. " boring! so boring!" she sighed. "no wonder." he, Natsume, read his manga. Mikan and Natsume were together at the secret business. Natsume doesn't know that he's with Mikan, because of the mask and code names. " How about yours, Natsume?" Ruka asked. " no fun. Stupid business doing in this Academy." he grunted. " duh.." she murmured. " How about your vacation, Ruka? I bet yours is fun." She smiled. " I just took care of the animals in my father's farm." He smiled. Mikan smiled and sighed.

_**Ring...Ring...**_

Mikan's phone rang. She reached into her pocket. it was a pink flip cellphone with many glitters and fancy stickers. " moshi-moshi?" She answered. " this is Persona, you squirt." Persona answered. Mikan went far from the people, so that they won't hear their conversation. so she went outside. one student was so curious at who she was talking to. ' _who the hell is she talking to?!'_ Natsume thought.

" Your mission will start at 10pm. Go to the Northern Forest now." Persona said. " Aniki!! come on! It's the first day of classes! you already took my summer and now this? give me a break!" She whined. " Don't make me beg. you won't like it." He warned. (A/N: Since when Persona do begging?! haha!) Mikan imagined it. Then, a disgust face was shown. " Fine!!! I'll do it! for the sake of you not begging! your too **scary.**" She sweat dropped. " don't be late. Ja. " then he hanged. She entered the classroom and talked to Yuu. " Yuu! I have an important business to attend to. really Important. So, I can't attend the first subject. Ja!" She waved and left. " Oi Yuu...where the hell is she going?!" Natsume asked irritatedly. " don't know. she said she's going to attend something important." Yuu replied.

**Northern Forest...**

**"**You'll save an alice student." Persona showed a picture of a brunette girl. " this is Sakuno Echizen. a high school student, class 2C. she was kidnapped few days ago." Persona continued. " Why did the AAO kidnapped Sakuno Echizen?" Mikan asked, like a detective on a case. " Because...she has a rare alice." Persona said. " Sure." She nodded. " You'll have a partner in this mission." Persona said. " come on Aniki, you know that i can handle these things especially rescue missions! I'm a type- A student!" She smiled. " Iye you can't. And you will have a partner whether you like it or not." He commanded. She sighs. " Fine. Only for this mission." She said. " Iye. for as long as i want to." He said. " nani!?" she asked. he walked away from her. " go back to your class." Then...he disappeared. She sighed and went back to her class. ' _who will it be this time? I hope it's not Hyuuga.'_ She thought and wished.

**Classroom!!!**

**" **Welcome back my lovely students!" Narumi chirped. The students sweat dropped. " I'm your 2nd subject teacher!" He danced. '_duh! it's like...you've been our 2nd subject teacher for the whole years we've been here!'_ the students thought. Koko couldn't stop laughing because of the funny thoughts that he read from his classmates' thoughts. Of course, being the rebel at all cost, Natsume wasn't paying attention to any thing his idiotic maniac teacher is doing or saying. He was busy thinking of a certain brunette.

" So class...Let's partner you people up later! but before that...we'll have a new classmate." Narumi smiled. The student went in. It was a guy. He looks like Mikan. But his hair was dark violet. The student went infront. Girls started to whisper and at the same time...giggle.

" I'm Reiko Sakura. I'm 15." He said. He scanned the faces of his classmates. " are you Mikan's brother?" one student asked. "yes. I'm her twin brother." He said emotionless. " what's your alice?" one guy asked. " restore and erase alice." he simply said. His gorgeous looks melt the girls' hearts. " Alright! You'll be sitting next to Koko." Narumi smiled, pointing at the vacant chair beside Koko. Reiko was very serious, handsome(A/N: Natsume is more handsome than he is!!!) and very mysterious. " Alright..I'll be----" Narumi was cut when someone opened the door. A certain brunette went in. " Ohayo sensei! Gomen for being late. I went to attend a very important business." Mikan smiled. " Alrighty. Please go to your place." He chirped. Mikan went back to her place beside Hotaru. '_Polka didn't tell me that she has a twin.'_ Natsume thought. " I have a box here and pieces of papers inside. You'll pick a piece of paper here and it has numbers inside. the one you match with the number, that will be your partner. so fall in line, guys!" He smiled, holding the box. Students picked their papers.

"5" Hotaru murmured.

"6" Mikan read hers.

"2" Yuu read.

"hmm..."Natsume didn't care. Then, they went back to their places.

* * *

**pair 1: Natsume and Sumire**

**pair 2: Yuu and Nonoko**

**pair 3: Koko and Anna**

**pair 4: Mochu and Otanoshi**

**pair 5: Ruka and Hotaru**

**pair 6: Reiko and Mikan**

**...  
**

* * *

" My partner is Natsume-kun!! I'm sooo Lucky!!!" Sumire squealed. Girls (except for Mikan and Hotaru) got jealous. " tch! this sucks!" Natsume scowled and read his manga. Reiko stayed quiet as usual. " Alright! bond with your partners, class!" Narumi smiled. The students moved, except for Natsume, who was very irritated at his partner. 

" Why are you here?" She asked. " I'm following you and Hotaru." He said. " Reiko...I can't believe you! You have secret feelings for Hotaru and you didn't even tell me!" She pouted.

" I do not have secret feelings for her!" he said

" yes you do"

" no don't."

" yes you dooo!!"

" watever." he smirked. " What's so funny?" she asked irritatedly. " oh nothing...you're just too gullible, sis." He joked. She fired up. She hit him many times. They were now doing martial arts. " I hate you!!" She said. " I hate you too!" he laughed. They punched and kicked. The students watched and cheered. They were astonished. '_ she moves so gracefully...the heck! What are you thinking, Hyuuga?!'_ Natsume scolded himself.

The 2 stopped. " Lets' stop." She panted. " watever." no sign of tiredness and no sign of expression on Reiko's face. " This will make me a millionaire." Hotaru looked at her captured pictures of Mikan and Reiko fighting. " that was a great show!!! now, for your reward!! FREE DAY!!" Narumi smiled and skipped out of the room. Students sweat dropped. Girls approached Reiko.

" Reiko!! we **LOVE** you!! You **ROCK!**" girls squealed. Reiko glared and walked out. He went to Natsume

" So you're '**_black fox'._**" Natsume said. " yeah. and you must be the famous black cat, Natsume Hyuuga." Reiko said. " yeah..sure...watever." Natsume said. " I'll be your partner in missions, As Persona said." He said. "ohhh well. nice to meet you." Natsume stood up and walked away. " well that was unexpected...it was the first time i saw Natsume being soft to a guy." Ruka smiled. " do you think he's gay?" Mikan suddenly interrupted.

...**_Smack!..._**

Reiko smacked Mikan. She fell backwards. She was ready for the painful impact...until...strong arms caught her light body. " oi." a masculine voice said. " ehh?" She opened her eyes. She was at the arms of the Famous Black Cat. " na-natsume?" She was blushing. the smell of luxurious perfume was slapping her face. " be careful. you're really a klutz, you know." he said. She stood up. " yeah i know I'm a klutz. but why do you need to catch me just now?" She asked. "..." he was speechless and walked out the door. " ughh... snob!!" She shouted.

* * *

how was that? pls review! i desperately need your suggestions and comments! Arigatou guys!!:) LaVshoo!

* * *


	2. be trap and be free

ohayo!! Arigatou for those who reviewed! sorry for the wrong grammars...bare with me guys..nobody's perfect. pls review. LaVshoo all!

* * *

Chapter 2: be trap and be free 

Mikan and Reiko were roaming around. Girls and Guys were gazing at the 2 **gorgeous** people." Treat me, Reiko!!!" Mikan pleaded.

" Oh shut up, Mikan. You have your own allowance. treat yourself." He said.

" **Pretty** please!" She pleaded.

" No..." He said.

" Please!" she pleaded again...

" I said NO!" he glared.

" **Pretty** please, Reiko!! please! sugar on top!" She fluttered her eyelashes. But before he could answer, Girls started to shout and run. " Reiko-kun!!! we LOVE you!!!" Girls ran. Mikan and Reiko looked at each other. Then, nodded.

...they ran...

" Reiko! I can't believe that your also so **popular** as Natsume." Mikan said. " Well...that's what **handsome** people are." Reiko smiled **gorgeously. **making the girls at the back squealed more...(A/N: ohh ok? They're sooo...never mind.) " Whatever, Reiko!" Mikan pulled him and jump to the trees. " This is totally **absurd!** Boys should be saving girls when they're in trouble! but today, Girls are now saving Boys who are being chased by crazy girls!" Mikan said. They jumped from tree to tree.

Then...

Reiko jumped out of her gripped. Mikan lost her balance and fell off the branch. " Kyaaaaa!!!" She shouted.

**Northern Forest...**

**" **So I'm going to be partnered with ' black fox'." Natsume leaned on the tree's trunk. " Yes. But tonight, You'll be partnered with 'black dog'." Persona said. "kyaaaa!!" they heard someone shout. '_that's Mikan/squirt's voice.'_ The two thought. Then they heard water splash. Natsume and Persona went to checked it out. They went to the pond.

"(_cough cough)_!" Mikan coughed. She fell on the pond. a deep pond. " Gomen Mikan!" Reiko can't help but to laugh at her sister.

(A/N: what a **bad** brother! ampness..ü) " You're so!! gonna get it!!" Mikan shouted. She swam to the shore. Natsume and Persona came. Natsume was panting. " oi Polka Dots." Natsume stared at her. then...a imagination popped in Natsume's mind. ' _dirty thoughts!!! get out!'_ He thought. Reiko jumped down and went to help Mikan. " Mikan! you're so wet!" Reiko laughed. Not minding Persona's presence. "ughhh...( _she stands up...but then...falls down)_ itaiii..." She clutched her ankle. Her socks were dirty and some tints of red was seen. " oi...are you alright?" Natsume asked..." yeah...I'm fine. I just sprained my ankle. that's all." She stood up...then falls down. Then...she sneezed. " here." Natsume lend her his jacket. (A/N: sweet! kawaii!) " arigatou, Natsume." She smiled. Reiko carried her...Persona began to speak. " your free until you recover that injured of yours." Persona walked away, Natsume took a last glance on Mikan and followed him.

" itaii.." She mumbled. then, sneezed again. " you got yourself sick for rescuing my butt." he said. " i'm fine. I'm not sick!" she said. (A/N: yes you are! look at you! your sneezing!) Reiko was also wet because of Mikan. He brought her to the clinic for treatment.

**Persona and Natsume...**

"What was that all about?" Natsume asked irritatedly. " you don't need to know." Persona said. Then...they continued discussing the plans.

* * *

**Clinic...**

**" **So...Ms. Sakura, who is this young **handsome** guy? is he your boyfriend?" the nurse asked. The nurse already knows Mikan because she( Mikan) comes to the clinic everytime she's injured or sick. " what is a boyfriend?" she asked. (A/N: sorry. Mikan is playing **dumb**. when she gets in love...she'll know what it is). " Iye. I'm not her boyfriend." Reiko ignored Mikan's stupid question and just answered the nurse in a mild manner. " Ohhh...you 2 look good together. I wish I had a boyfriend like him." the nurse fantasized...then squeals. " Oh yeah! He's my brother. He's Reiko Sakura!" she smiled. the nurse stopped daydreaming and looked straight to her. " really? your brother looks so handsome!" then she squealed. Mikan and Reiko sweatdropped. ' _i bet this lady has no lover. Maybe that's why she's like that.'_ Reiko thought. " anyways...your leg is fine now. You could use this for a moment until your leg won't hurt anymore." the nurse smiled as she gives Mikan the 'thing' (A/N: the thing that supports your leg when your sprained. the wooden 'baton' like. I don't know what its called.) to support her. " Arigatou! Ja Ne!!" she, Mikan smiled.

The 2 went out the clinic. Mikan was limping. they went to the fields. " told you, girls even OLD WOMEN can't resists my looks." Reiko bragged. " Whatever Reiko." She looked away. rolling her eyes...

" Are you alright, Mikan?" Koko asked. " Yeah I'm fine." She smiled at Koko. " What happen?" Sumire asked her. " She lost her balance and fell from the branch." he, Reiko, smirked. " It was entirely YOUR fault! you let go of my gripped! If you hadn't let go of my gripped and just jump out, I wouldn't fall or lose my balance." She scolded Reiko. " you're always doing the work and YOU blamed me that GUYS AREN'T TOUGH ENOUGH TO SAVE THEIR OWN BUTTS!" Reiko scolded back. (A/N: (sweatdrops) hehe) " so? I saved your life, you should at least thank me!" She said. " guys..stop it. Hotaru's coming." Sumire sweat dropped. " Come on! it's your first meet today. Then, your going to fight." Ruka said. " we always see each other." They both said simultaneously.

..._**Baka Baka Baka**_...

Sumire, Koko and Ruka sweat drops. " told you so." Sumire said. Mikan and Reiko was shot. " itaiii!" Mikan winced. " Imai! why did you do that?!" Reiko scratched his head. " you people are too noisy and at the same time STUPID. Just get over it. Reiko apologized, Mikan accept." Hotaru aimed her baka gun at them. (A/N: she's forcing them! pls help them!) Reiko and Mikan sighed. " Gomen." He said. " fine." She smiled. " Now, Natsume is looking for you (looks at Reiko) and you (looks at Mikan) take care of yourself. don't be so dependent on others, Alright?" Hotaru asked Mikan. " ok! I love you, Hotaru!!!" Mikan tried to hug Hotaru but...

**..._Baka Baka Baka..._**

**_" _**Even though you're injured, I won't let you go that easily on hugging me." Hotaru said emotionless. "Hotaru!!! itaiii!" Mikan scratched her head. the others sweatdropped. Reiko and the others left. Only Mikan and Hotaru was there. " Why is Reiko going to Natsume?" she asked. " They've got something important to talk about." Hotaru polished her Baka gun. " is it about the gay thing?" she asked innocently...

**..._Baka Baka Baka..._**

**"** Baka! the 2 men are straight!" She shot Mikan for being so annoying and stupid. " Hotaru! that was the 3rd time! you meanie!!!" she wailed animatedly..

* * *

**Northern Forest...**

**" **So you two have met already?" Persona asked as the 2 students nodded. " tonight will be your mission. 'black dog' had an accident awhile ago..." Persona said. " what kind of accident, that is?" Natsume glared. " he was shot at his last mission. he's still unconscious." Persona said. " poor guy." Reiko said. " black fox, this is your last chance. You didn't obey my orders, your gonna face your consequences." Persona stuck him a device on his neck. " ahhh!" Reiko knelt in pain. " oi! stop that!" Natsume shouted. " too late. that's the emotion-remover device. It will keep all your positive emotions on the device. it removes the emotions temporarily." Persona said. " DAMN YOU! PERSONA!" he winced in pain. " I'll do this to you, Hyuuga if you don't follow my orders." Persona glared. " or do you want Aoi to die?" he continued. Natsume stiffened and glared. the truth was... Aoi was kidnapped by the AAO few years back then. But, Persona claimed that he has Aoi, So that...Natsume would obey his orders. To save his fellow Alice students. He glared.

" You totally S---!" he was suppose to attack...but, he disappeared. Reiko stood up lazily, no emotion was seen on his face. Pure blank.

" Oi." Reiko called. Natsume looked at him and glared. " I'm going now." He turned his back to Natsume and walked away. Natsume punched the trunk of the tree he was leaning awhile ago. ' _that bastard!_ Natsume let his anger on the poor tree's trunk.

* * *

**Night 6pm...**

**Mikan's room...**

Mikan was sleeping soundly on her queen-sized bed. soft music was playing as she sleeps. so that she won't have nightmares.

* * *

**Dream:**

_**The room was pitch black...Mikan stood there, looking for the light. " Help!" she shouted. only the sound of her echo can be heard. no one was there. She was all alone in the dark. She ran and ran...turn left and right...forward. No. there was no way. No light. She stood there. crying. " help." she sobbed. Then...light appeared. next, was a figure. A figure of a young boy. She went near him...then, she finally realized. It was Reiko, her twin brother. " Reiko!" Mikan said. then, he suddenly disappeared. " sayonara." the sound of the wind said, more likely, the voice of Reiko said. **_

**Dream Ends...**

* * *

Mikan woke up. She was Panting and Sweating. Then..she suddenly remembered her dream. her dream about Reiko. " Reiko..." She cried. '_ is he going to leave me? is he? is he?'_ Mikan asked herself. then someone knocked at her bedroom door. She wiped her tears, Amanatsu went in.

" Mikan-sama, you have a visitor." Amanatsu said. Mikan nodded and stood up. She took the 'thing' and went to the living room. it was Ruka.

" Are you alright, Mikan?" Ruka asked. She clutched on the 'thing'. (A/N: what is it called? i don't know eh...the thing that supports your leg when your leg is sprained. pls tell me.) and sat down on the couch. " I'm alright, Ruka-pyon. Arigatou for worrying." She smiled, and signaled Ruka to sit down. Ruka nodded and sat down. " So why are you here, Ruka-pyon?" She asked. " Narumi-sensei was worried about you. So he asked me to check on you. And...(he looks at his watch) its dinner time. Hotaru saved you a sit at the dinner hall." He smiled. " Arigatou Ruka! I'll go change." She smiled. " Alright. I'll wait here." He said. Mikan limped her way at the bedroom. Amanatsu already prepared her clothes to wear.

Mikan changed into a pink jacket, black skirt and she wore sandals. She tied her hair into a pony tail.

She went out, went to Ruka and proceeded to the dinner hall. (A/N: imagine the dinner hall in harry potter! it's like that!)

* * *

**Dinner Hall...**

The dinner hall was only for the high school students only. the high school,college and middle school dinner hall are different. No college and middle. Only high school. Students talking, laughing and eating. In short, the hall was quite noisy. Boisterous laugh can be heard all around. some flying foods also. then...Ruka and Mikan arrived.

" Mikan!! here's a sit for you! " Koko shouted. the dinner hall turned silent. " you're in big trouble, Koko." Anna smiled nervously. Koko sweat dropped. Guys started to stand up and ran towards Mikan and Ruka. " Mikan-chan!! are you alright?!" guys shouted. Ruka sweat dropped. But...Before the guys could get to them, flying balls hit the guys. They screamed and ran. " I bet Hotaru's pissed off already." Ruka sweat dropped. " why is that?" She asked innocently. '_ what a stupid girl'_ Ruka sweatdropped at that thought. Then... the students who were staring and was silent awhile ago...started to make noise again.

" You're late." Hotaru polished her baka gun while eating crab meats.(A/N: weird!haha) Mikan smiled and sat down beside Yuu. " Hey have you seen Reiko?" Nonoko asked. " He's with Natsume and the other dangerous ability type members. right over there." Mochu pointed the table where many serious, quiet and disciplined students. The others sweat dropped. Mikan was worried about her dream awhile ago. Mikan and the others ate their dinner. they were talking about crazy stuffs. Mikan and Hotaru just kept quiet. Then, she excused herself to go outside to have some fresh air.

* * *

**Outside...**

" I really need to talk to Reiko." Mikan told herself. " and why is that?" a masculine voice asked. She turned around and saw Reiko. Mikan smiled... then, she noticed a mark on his neck. " Reiko! what's this?" Mikan touched her brother's neck. " Persona stuck it in awhile ago." he said, with no trace of emotion. " why?" she asked. " because...I was showing too much of my emotions to you people." He said. " What! there's no problem in showing emotions." She said, trembling. " I'll be going. Sayonara." he waved. She was hurt. Her brother has no more emotions. (A/N: will you also be hurt if your siblings don't have feelings? they'll just stay calm and bored all the time?)

* * *

**After 1 quarter...**

After that day, Mikan's leg turned to normal. 'Black cat' and 'Black fox' saved Sakuno Echizen. Reiko's attitude remain emotionless.

Natsume, Reiko and Ruka are now the top 3 hottest students in the Academy.

Mikan still feels guilty and hurt. Guilty, because she wasn't able to help Reiko. Hurt, because Reiko has no more feelings. She already talked to Persona, but...The headmaster and Persona didn't approve of taking his device off. The more Reiko unlocks his emotions except for calm and serious, his body gets stung by the device. Mikan pity her dearest twin.

" Persona. Let go of my brother please. His body is already weakening because of the device." she, Mikan, pleaded.

" Iye. He's my precious student just like Natsume. He is strong and smart just like Natsume." Persona said.

" Persona! I'll take Reiko's place. I'll accept his missions. Just take off that damn device." She pleaded,crying already. Persona pitied the young brunette.

" I'll think about it." then..he disappeared. She fell down on her knees, she was sobbing. She loved her twin so much. She was always the person who saves him in missions and sometimes...crazy pranks.

Rain poured down... her uniform was wet already. mud covered her socks and shoes. She went to the nearest tree and rested there. Even though, It was raining... (A/N: awww...Mikan is so sweet.)

* * *

**Headmaster's office...**

" So Miss 'Snow fox' wants to take over 'Black fox's place." the oldest headmaster rubbed his chin. Deciding. " She's the daughter of that 'woman'. She's the bearer of the nullification alice." Persona said. " Ahh...yes. Alright. Does she have the 'alice'?" he asked. " haii.. but, she doesn't know." Persona said. " Alright. give her these devices. It will strengthen her alice." the oldest headmaster said. The headmaster gave Persona a case. Persona opened the case. The powerful devices were inside the case. " She'll be trap in her own darkness." the headmaster said. " and it's her choice...let her be." the headmaster continued. " haii.." Persona nodded.

* * *

how was that? sorry for the wrong grammars! please review! sorry if this chapter is kinda boring. the next chapters...I'll make love scenes if you want. Ja Ne! please review! Arigatou! LaVshoo! Natsume and Mikan forever! 


	3. the deadly mission

3rd chappie is here!! I'm soo getting bored with the previous chapters...So, I'll try not to make this chapter boring...so enjoy!! LaVshoo!

**Disclaimer: I do not own GAKUEN ALICE AND PRINCE OF TENNIS!! **

* * *

Chapter 3: The deadly Mission 

_**The next day...**_

Mikan didn't attend classes because of fever and cold. Like come on, She stayed in the rain yesterday...crying. Hotaru and the others especially Reiko were worried. But, Reiko's face was still emotionless... poor guy.

_**during Jinno-sensei's class...**_

The whole class were so bored of their Algebra class with the most boring teacher namely...Jinno-sensei.( A/N: it's base on our topic awhile ago in school:) haha:P) " what is the meaning of **_Polynomial?_**" He asked. No one raised their hands. (A/N: these are all basic Algebra terms...bare w/ me guys.) " Mochu...what is the meaning of _**Polynomial?"**_ Jinno-sensei asked. " _**Polynomial **_means-----" Then...someone opened the door. It was a panting brunette. ' _She went to class!! Baka!'_ Hotaru and Natsume thought. " Ms. Sakura, you're late again! 1 hour detention!" Jinno banged his stick on the table, making the students startled. " Gomen sensei." She bowed her head and went to her place beside Reiko. " Please continue Mochu." Jinno said. " _**Polynomial**_ i**s an algebraic expression in which term is a product of a constant and variable/s whose exponents are positive integers or zero**." Mochu sat down. " well said." Jinno wrote some examples on the board.

" Why did you attend?" Reiko whispered. " because...I don't want to miss class. And, Jinno-sensei will get mad if I don't attend classes." Mikan smiled weakly. " baka! you have a fever and you're attending classes! Sensei will understand your situation." Sumire whispered. Then...Jinno banged his stick again. " Ms. Sakura! You're late already and now you're causing disruption! what is _**Degree of a Term?**_" He asked. Mikan stood up. "_**Degree of a Term **_**is the exponent of the variable if there is only one variable in the term, and is the sum of the exponent of the variables in the term with more than on variable**." She said. Then she sat down.

" alright. But, I still wouldn't take back your detention." he said. ' _I'm not even saying anything._' Mikan thought. She felt like crying. Her head hurts and her body is weakening. (A/N: all these topics are based in my handout...hehe.) Jinno was pouring his hatred on Mikan...even though she didn't do anything. (A/N: poor girl). Then...the bell rang. " That's all for today. Ms. Sakura! don't forget your detention later!" He scowled and went out of the room. They all sighed... Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume talked to Mikan. " why did you attend the class?!" Hotaru asked. she banged Mikan's table. " I don't...want to miss class." She said. " You're sick! come on..let's go to your room." Hotaru said. Reiko just stared.boringly. then the PA system sounded...

" Ms. Sakura and Mr. Sakura...please proceed to the headmaster's lounge. repeating the announcement: Ms. Sakura and Mr. Sakura, please proceed to the headmaster's lounge. Arigatou." The PA system turned off. Mikan and Reiko stood up. " Where do you think you're going?" Natsume held her arm, stopping her. " I'm going to the headmaster's lounge." She smiled weakly. " no you won't. Your sick. You won't go." Ruka also stopped her. " I'm going. and I'm fine. I'm not sick anymore." She smiled and struggled from Natsume's grip. He tightened his gripped." Natsume...let go of me." She said. " iye. you won't go." Natsume glared. then...her arm began to disappear from Natsume's grip. She was released. then, she walked out and proceeded to the Headmaster's lounge. leaving Natsume and the others dumbfounded.

* * *

_**Headmaster's lounge..**_

_**" **_Ms. Sakura and Mr. Sakura...you'll have a mission today." The headmaster said. " But...could you just give me the mission. Let Reiko stay out of this." Mikan protested. " '_snow fox_' today will be the last mission of '_black fox'._ So, let him just enjoy his last mission." Persona suddenly appeared. " Iye Mikan. I don't want to drop out of the missions. Let me be." Reiko said. Mikan looked at him. " Iye Reiko! I won't! Your body is weakening." Mikan said. " I don't care. I want to save the persons I love! and that includes you!" Reiko said emotionless. but, deep inside...he said it with full heart. then, his body began to weaken again. He clutched his neck, knelt in pain and shouted. Mikan was already crying. she really pity him. " we will take his device off...if you save a certain student." The headmaster said. " anything...please." She said. " tonight. 10pm. you'll be with... '_black cat'_" Persona said. She stiffened. She's going to be partnered to that jerk again. she sighed. " alright. what is it about?" she asked. her head starts to hurt again. she let a big sigh. " the mission is very dangerous... you will save...Ryoma Echizen. a student of seigaku high. He was supposed to be transfered here. but, The AAO took him. So, we need you 2 to rescue Ryoma Echizen...before they use him against us." Persona said. The headmaster went near Reiko...and took his device off. Mikan felt relieved. "arigatou!" she smiled and embraced her brother. Her brother was unconscious. " that's all...make sure you will come later at the Sakura Tree...or else we'll stick that awful device on him." Persona said. " haaiii...I will." Mikan nodded weakly. " Go to your room and make sure you rest. You look stressed." The headmaster said. " haiii." Mikan said and carried her heavy brother. " I'll let a guard bring him to his room." the headmaster said, as he signaled one guard to carry Reiko.

_**Mikan's room...**_

The guard and Mikan went to Mikan's room. The guard placed Reiko on the bed of Mikan. " Arigatou." Mikan smiled. The guard nodded and left.

Mikan caressed Reiko's dark violet hair. She smiled at his peaceful face. She would see him smile again. Mikan lied down on the couch and slept. A smile was crept on her angelic face as she sleeps.

* * *

**_Academy grounds..._**

The Academy grounds was so quiet because a certain brunette wasn't there to make noise. students walked...quietly...don't know why. Maybe enjoying the serene moment. just for once. enjoy it.

A certain raven-haired guy was nestled under the Sakura tree with...

...with his precious...

...precious manga. He was really bored. No one wasn't bothering him. He missed the company of a certain noisy brunette. '_ since that brother of hers came...she changed a lot.'_ Natsume, our raven-haired hero, thought. He closed his manga. His surroundings was so peaceful. He liked it. but, he also like the company of his secret love. Then...a person blocked his light. He looked up and saw his worst enemy, Persona.

" I have a mission for you." Persona smirked. " what the hell?" He scowled. " obey me or else." Persona glared. Natsume sighed in defeat. " what?" he asked. " You'll be saving a certain student who was taken by the AAO." Persona said. he showed the picture. " he is Ryoma Echizen...Alice bearer of destroy alice." Persona said. Natsume took the photo. " Is this the guy that studies in Seigaku High?" Natsume asked. " yes. This is the brother of Sakuno Echizen." Persona said. " 10pm, Here. be here or else. you'll be partnered with '_snow fox_'." Persona continued. " nani?! that hag again?" Natsume grimaced. " first, she's not a hag. 2nd, she's one of the most powerful students here in the Academy." Persona said. "whatever." he rolled his eyes. He detested the girl. Then, Persona disappeared. Natsume stood up...bangs covered his eyes. '_I'll save you, Aoi. from that bastard. I promise you.' _Natsume thought. He went back to his room and rested.

The whole day was so dull...no fun at all... Even, the oh-so cheerful brunette was down. It was a total bore. The Academy was peaceful...

* * *

_**10 pm...Sakura Tree**_

_**"**_ When will that hag show up!?" Natsume waited impatiently. " She's coming." Persona said. Then... a figure jumped down infront of Natsume and Persona. " So you've decided to come, little girl." Persona smirked. " whatever, Persona. Just get on with it." _Snow Fox_ aka Mikan Sakura said impatiently. with a hint of irritation. " alright. we will go to a mansion near here. They brought Ryoma Echizen there. So, you need to bring him back here and..." Persona said. " and?" Natsume asked. " And...come back here alive. 'Snow Fox', here is your device... it will strengthen your alice." Persona gave her a device. Mikan took it and attached it on her right ear. Then the limousine arrived. Persona, 'black cat', Persona and 'snow fox' went inside and proceeded to the mansion.

_**Mansion...**_

_'Black Cat'_ and '_Snow Fox'_ went out of the limousine. then...they went to a hidden tree to make plans. " you knock off the guards and I'll save Ryoma Echizen." Snow Fox said. " what? no one tells me what to do!" Natsume stubbornly said. He jumped from tree to tree. Snow Fox sighed and followed.

But before Snow Fox could fight...blood scattered all around. '_is Natsume this...horrible?'_ She asked herself. She was already terrified. But, she still proceeded. She fought with guards. She seldom use her Alice. her nullifying alice.

Then...

...**_boom!..._**

Something exploded. Snow Fox ran to the area. She saw...Natsume fighting with the guards. some guards were good as dead. " oi Snow Fox! are you just going to stand there or help me here?" Natsume shouted. Snow Fox ran to his side and kick some bad butts. Then suddenly...her head starts to spin...her fever starts to come back. " I'll go save Ryoma!" she ran. " come back here...Mikan!" Natsume suddenly blurted it. ' _the hell? why did i just blurted out Polka Dot's name!?' _Natsume thought. Then...he was hit at the head...he fell unconcious.

**_Inside the mansion..._**

Mikan finished off the enemies fast. she drank her energy pills, to keep her energy up. She budged in to one of the rooms...

on the last room...there she found Ryoma Echizen. She approached him. She took off the ropes around him. " Ryoma are you alright?" She asked. "yeah I'm fine. _Mikan Sakura."_ He said. Mikan stiffened. How did he know her name? How? How? " gomen...I-I'm not Mikan Sakura. I'm _Snow Fox."_ Mikan stuttered. " iye. I know who you are." Ryoma said. Then...AAO surrounded them. She stood up and ready to fight. She fought nonstop while Ryoma stood there. staring at her graceful movements.

She killed all of them. She ran with Ryoma out of the room...then, another batch of AAO blocked them. Someone went infront of them and clapped. " Very nice. What a brave little girl." that_ someone _was REO... " REO!" she shouted. " I'm very impressed, you stronger and smarter." He smirked. " and, to think...the security was tight. you are very useful. Very Useful." he walked around them. Mikan was defending Ryoma from Reo and the AAO. "shut up, Reo!" she said. then, she attacked. " Get HER!" Reo said as the AAO attacked her. Ryoma was so helpless. He didn't know what to do. just stare and stand there. She used her martial arts and taekwondo moves.

Still, AAO were still so many. She was now exhausted. She used her nullifying alice to defend herself. " ugghhh.." she sighed. Panting. _' oh no! my head starts to spin!'_ " No one will help you now. I got mr. Hyuuga here." Reo showed the unconscious Black Cat. " Natsume!!!" She shouted. Then, they started to attack her. '_I will...I...we will go home! ALIVE!'_ She thought.

Then... a bright light appeared...

* * *

_**Hospital...**_

After the mission, Mikan and Natsume were rushed to the emergency room...

_**Next Day...**_

Hotaru and the others heard about the news. They went to the Hospital. Narumi, Persona, Reiko and Sakuno were there.

"Where's Mikan and Natsume?" Ruka asked. " they are both at the emergency room." Narumi said. " why?" they asked. Narumi and Persona nodded. " it's time to tell them...if she doesn't want to tell them. we should." Persona said. Narumi smiled and nodded.

" 1st: Mikan's sick...2nd: She overused her Alice...3rd: Her lifespan shortens..." Narumi said.

" And 4th...she has the 'alice'." Persona said. "why did she overused her alice? She's not like accepting missions,is she?" Sumire asked. Persona nodded. Their jaws dropped down...except Hotaru. The innocent, baka, cheerful brunette is accepting missions! they can't believe it! how will Natsume react if he discovers this?! " No one will tell Hyuuga about this...or else..." Hotaru glared. They sweatdropped. " It's all because of me( they turned to Reiko). If I followed this bastard's orders who is beside me, She wouldn't be like this." Reiko's face was full of guilt. " Your emotions came back!!" Nonoko and Anna squealed. The others didn't mind Anna and Nonoko.

" Sakuno-chan! what are you doing here?" Koko asked. " I went to check her. She saved my brother. I want to thank her." Sakuno smiled. "How did you know that this girl saved your brother?" Sumire asked. " My brother told me the whole story. You see...He knows her very well." She said. Then...Dr. Imai went out. " How are they?" Reiko asked. " Natsume's fine...Ms. Sakura..." The doctor was now serious.

" she's..."

* * *

how was that!!! pls review! arigatou for all the reviews! pls comment and suggest! arigatou LAVshOO all!:) Natsume and Mikan forever. 


	4. what?

4th chappie!!! pls review!! arigatou!!:) laVshoo all!!! Reiko is soooo cool!!!:)) love him!!!:)

**to all my reviewers:**

**-aNimEdarKU-**

**jazzflame**

**smiley**

**Chimeiteki Ai**

**FrUiTyLiCiOuS**

**musicangelanime**

**okaix**

**Leenstarz**

**Plaiid**

**Neko246**

**Lakadako**

**arigatou for the reviews! laVshoo!**

* * *

Chapter 4: What?! 

"alive." Subaru Imai said. They felt relieved. They thought something had happen to Mikan. Thank Kami-sama! there was none!

**_...Baka Baka Baka..._** Imai fell down. Yuu and Mochu helped him out. " Don't joke around when I'm here and when it's serious." A vein popped on Hotaru's head. They all sweat dropped. " you should have some respect on your Onichan." Imai said. Ruka and the others jaw dropped. (except for Persona, Narumi, Reiko and Sakuno) " Tha-that's your Onichan?!!?" Ruka blushed and pointed Imai. '_they are both scary!!'_ Ruka thought as Koko laugh at Ruka's thoughts. " and you must be Hotaru's boyfriend?" Imai asked. He nodded nervously. " soo...don't make my sister cry or else..." he glared. Ruka just nodded. while they giggled. " you may now visit Ms. Sakura or Hyuuga." Imai said. Before Imai left..." I want to talk to Persona and Narumi..." Imai said. Persona and Narumi said. They followed Imai.

" So...let's go." Ruka sighed and smiled. Hotaru nodded. The group went to each rooms.

_**Mikan's room...**_

Mikan was sleeping soundly. no trace of wounds. "she's so **pretty.**" Reiko said. as Koko, Hotaru, Sakuno and Yuu nodded. " now..who's hungry? I'm starving already." Koko groaned. " ME!" Yuu, Reiko, and Sakuno said.

_**...Baka Baka Baka...**_

" Keep your voices down!" Hotaru glared. The 4 were scratching their heads. " come on...let's go! we'll just get our food." Koko smiled and ran out with the others. They were already scared of Hotaru. And, now...they are scared to make stupid things...or else...Hotaru will shoot them.(A/N: poor things.haha)

* * *

**Dream...**

**_Mikan ran around the garden with her twin, Reiko, and some of her friends. (including: Hotaru, Natsume, Ruka, Anna and Yuu) They were running wild except for Hotaru and Natsume, who were doing their own business. Natsume reading his manga under an old oak tree, while Hotaru was drinking her tea and eating a whole plate of crabs. Anna, Ruka, Yuu, Reiko and Mikan were taking pictures. They were having fun. " This is so fun!" Mikan smiled. Then, she ran and went to Natsume. She took pictures of him. " kawaaii! Natsume you look so adorable!!" Mikan looked at her camera. Natsume snatched the camera from Mikan's hands and looked at it. " of course. I'm the 'black cat'. And, guys like me are handsome." Natsume bragged. Then they took picture together. Mikan looked at her surroundings...the others are gone. She looked at the pictures stored in her camera. _**

_**Their group picture was scary. There was an extra head beside RUKA!!! (1st row: Mikan, Hotaru and Anna...2nd row: Natsume, Reiko, Yuu, Ruka and EXTRA SCARY HEAD!) Mikan screamed. Then, she scanned the photos. Then, the last picture was Mikan and Natsume. Natsume has NO HEAD!! she screamed and dropped the camera. "IYEEE!" she shouted.**_

**Dream Ends...**

* * *

Hotaru and the others were waking Mikan up. She was screaming (unconsciously), sweating and panting. Tears suddenly rolled down her cheeks. " she's...crying?" Reiko said.

The door opened. It was Narumi, Persona and Dr. Imai. " what's happening here?" Narumi asked. Imai went beside Mikan. He was checking on her.

" She's having a nightmare." Imai said. " nightmare?" Anna asked. "yes. her dream must be really scary for her. that's why...it shocked her." Imai said. " wake the squirt up." Persona said.

* * *

**Next Dream...**

_**Mikan was running fast. She was being chased by zombies. (**_A/N: zombies?! haha:)) funny! what a dream)**_ " help!!!" she shouted. "Mi.Kan." the zombies said. "ahhh!" she shouted. "Mi.Kan." they said again. _**

**_Suddenly, Mikan tripped. _**(A/N: don't know why. Maybe an invisible rock or something that has to do with humps)_** "itaiii..." she groaned. Zombies were nearing her...Then, suddenly disappeared. "phew.." She sighed. **_

_**Then, the zombies appeared surrounding her. " ahhhh!" She shouted. The zombie bent down...**_

_**and slapped her?**_

**Dream Ends...**

* * *

Mikan woke up. She saw...Hotaru was beside her. " I needed to slap you...you won't wake up. your voice was annoying me." Hotaru said emotionless. " ohh Hotaru! I thought you were the zombie who slapped me!" Mikan hugged her...

_**...Baka Baka Baka...**_

Mikan fell on her bed. " itaiii! Hotaru that hurts!" Mikan scratched her butt. " I'm not a zombie you baka! I'll take that as an insult." Hotaru polished her baka gun. " hotaru!! you meanie!!!" Mikan wailed. '_guess she's fine now.'_ Yuu, Reiko,Sakuno and Koko sweat dropped. Narumi just danced with no reason. (A/N: what a weird teacher!)

_**Natsume's room...**_

Ruka, Anna, Mochu, and Sumire were there. Natsume was still unconscious. " it's like we've been here for most like 3 hours!" Sumire complained. " Permy, we're here to visit Natsume and Mikan-chan. So, if you want to go...then go. we won't stop you." Anna smiled as she makes some ginger men cookies. "alright! Ja Ne!!" She smiled and went out. " phew...no more pain in the butt." Mochu sighed. " let her. she's just going to shop and shop with her maniac girl friends." Ruka said. (A/N: It's so not like Ruka!! sorry!) " yeah. (spots Natsume's manga: Naruto) It's Natsume's manga!" Mochu reached the manga. Then...fire stopped him. " Mochu! your shirt is on fire!!" Anna splashed him with a bucket of water which came from nowhere.

Mochu was now dripping wet. Ruka laughed softly. " don't even touch my manga." Natsume groaned. Natsume is now awake. " Natsume! are you alright?!" Ruka and Mochu asked. " yeah sure." he said. He looked at his surroundings. '_she's not here.'_ He thought. " if your looking for Mikan, she's in the room beside yours." Anna smiled. " ANNA!" Mochu and Ruka said. "what? he'll still know." Anna sweat dropped. "know what?" Natsume glared. Mochu and Ruka smiled nervously. "don't tell me..." Natsume jumped out of his bed and ran to the room beside his. " uh-oh." Anna, Mochu and Ruka followed him.

_**Mikan's room...**_

Mikan was blabbing her dream...about the _**EXTRA HEAD BESIDE RUKA**_ and the zombies. The others especially Narumi was really into the story. While, Persona and Hotaru thought it was totally **absurd.** " this is stupid." Hotaru went to the door...unfortunately...

_**...bang...**_

Hotaru was hit by the door. Mikan and the others looked terrified. Natsume hit Hotaru...oh no. Mikan and the others widened their eyes. " what the hell are you all looking at?" Natsume glared.

..._**baka baka baka (10x)...**_

" HYUUGA!!!!!!!!!!!DAMN YOU!!!!" Hotaru's shout was so loud it rattled the whole hospital.

* * *

Mikan and Natsume was released. Natsume had a big bump on his head. " come on Hotaru! Natsume didn't mean that." Mikan smiled. Hotaru had a big bandage on her nose. Her nose was broken. ( A/N: Gomen HOTARU!!! ( hits by baka gun) ) " Hotaru calm down. Natsume didn't mean that, Right Natsume?" Ruka verified his answer. He just remained silent. too mad at the stoic ice queen. The others( Reiko, Anna, Yuu, Koko, Mochu, and Sakuno) sweat dropped.

" I know! let's go to the Central town!!! ohhh pleasee!!!!" Mikan pleaded. " yeah! I want to go to!!" Anna smiled and pleaded as well. " alright. We'll meet at the Sakura Tree at 4pm." Ruka smiled. Then...they went separate ways. Mikan with Hotaru and Anna. while, Koko, Yuu and Mochu. And, Ruka, Natsume and Reiko.

" So are you coming?" Reiko asked. " so...you have your emotions back." Natsume said. "yeah..With the help of _Snow Fox._" Reiko said. '_ Snow Fox...where is she? Why am I thinking about that stupid HAG!'_ Natsume thought. "are you coming?" Ruka asked. " whatever." he said. " it's still 3pm. 1 more hour...to dress up." Ruka looked at his watch. " oh yeah! let's go to that new bar at the central town..." Ruka continued. " just do what you want..." Natsume said. '_ hope Polka Dots won't wear revealing clothes.'_ Natsume thought...

* * *

how was that? awww...anyways...pls review! laVshoo all!:) arigatou for those who reviewed my fanfic! 


	5. Let's go party! 1

5th chappie!!!!!! please review! arigatou guys!

**TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED MY 4TH CHAPPIE:**

**jazzflame**

**musicangelanime**

**okaix**

**FrUiTyxLiOuS**

**ShiroNeko44 laika!!!:)) **

**angelica marasigan**

**  
arigatou guys! LavShoo all! **

Natsume and Mikan FOREVER!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 5: Let's go party!!! 

Now that the academy approved of letting the students have their own transportation...Some students have already. And that includes...

...Natsume Hyuuga, Mikan and Reiko Sakura...

Only students who are at the high school and college divisions. There's already a private parking for the divisions.

There was a new opened bar at Central Town. As always, only high school and college students are allowed. the bar's name was...**Spirit Treasures**. The bar was opened 1 week ago at the AA central town.

Every night, students would party there. Students are required to wear formal attire when going to the Bar.

The bar's facilities were so luxurious. Each room has an electronic table( a table that grants your wishes when it comes to food.), karaoke, expensive sofas/couches, a stage for the karaoke and sometimes '**_7 minutes in heaven'_** booths. The bar was a awesome place for teenagers. When there are exams, the bar would close 2 weeks before the exams. Then, opens after the exams.

_**Somewhere in the campus...**_

_**" **_Are we just going to let Mikan Sakura have all the boys?!" the 'new' leader of **Natsume fan club** shouted. "iye!" tons of **Natsume fan girls **shouted. " Now girls! we should make a plan of getting rid of Mikan Sakura and have all the boys especially Natsume-kun and Reiko-kun to ourselves." the leader shouted. "yeah. but, that brat is a special star student. we couldn't possible beat her." one fan girl said. the girls nodded. The leader rolled her eyes. " do you girls have no faith in me?" she asked. " we have. but, the brat is strong." another said. She smirked. "Girls, I can beat the hell out of Mikan Sakura. I'm also a special star student." She smirked. "nani? come on...you're just a 2-star student." the front girl raised her eyebrow. "ohh shut up! do you want proof? I'll give you proof." She said. Then, she pulled out a special star badge from her pocket. The girls gasped. " but how?" they asked. Then, the leader laughed. The girls were already feeling weird towards her. " Jinno gave this to me awhile ago." She laughed evilly. " why?" some asked.

* * *

**flashback...**

_**" Before I go, May I talk to Mizuki Kawamura." Jinno said. He was handling a college class. Mizuki, who was the 'new' leader of Natsume fan club, stood up and went outside. **_

_**" Ms. Kawamura, I'm giving this to you. I want you to do the mission I'm telling you awhile ago." Jinno said. " haii... I will surely kill her." She smirked. " She's not worthy to live. She should die." Jinno said. " She'll just be a trouble to our plans." she said. " do your mission. Before the election." Jinno left.**_

**Flashback ends...**

* * *

" do you mean that you're going to kill 'her'?" one girl said. " yes. And, I need your help girls." Mizuki said. " who is 'her'?" one girl asked. " her name is..."

* * *

"Hotaruuu!!! kawaiiii!" Mikan squealed when she saw Hotaru wearing a shimmering lavander tube cocktail dress up to knee. " as if you never saw me in a dress." Hotaru said sarcastically. " nope! never been!" she smiled. " so what are you going to wear?" Hotaru asked. Mikan searched her cabinet. Hotaru also searched her a gown. " maybe this one!!!!" Mikan pulled out a blue strapless dress. " nah. too simple." Hotaru said. then, a dress caught Hotaru's eye. " move." Hotaru said. Mikan nodded and moved. Hotaru pulled out the dress. " Reiko gave that dress to me...I've never worn it. It's very uncomfortable." Mikan said. " don't care. put this on." Hotaru threw her the dress. "but..." Mikan complained. " complain or this?" Hotaru made her choose. wear it or taste her baka gun. " fine! I'll wear it. for your sake." Mikan rushed to the bathroom. '_he would be so turn on...and I get to take his pictures... ah yes. Natsume Hyuuga drools. oh yeah. that would be a good caption.' _She smirked evilly. But, still she hates him for breaking her nose. '_payback time...Hyuuga'_ She smirked once again. The door of the bathroom opened revealing a stunning, hot brunette. " Hotaru, this dress is a bit showy." she said. She was wearing a hot pink tube fring dress up to knee. The dress was showing her full curves. " make up." Hotaru pulled her and made her sat on the chair in front of her mirror. Hotaru took out a curler. She curled the tips of her hair and at the sides of her face. She applied light make-up. 

" Hotaru! what did you do?!" Mikan stared at herself at the mirror. She was...very beautiful. More on, goddess like.

_**...knock knock...**_

Hotaru left the dumbfounded goddess and went to the door. She opened it...

" you look so cute, Imai." Reiko smirked. He was wearing a tuxedo. (A/N: too much for the casualty. They are so rich! wearing expensive clothes just to go to a bar...woah)

" I know. So are you going to pick your sister up?" she asked.

" yeah. And, I was thinking of picking you up. But, you're here already so...it won't be a problem. where is Mikan?" he asked.

" you know that I have a boyfriend." she glared.

" I know." he smirked and went inside.

" she's inside...mesmerizing her idiotic self." Hotaru closed the door. Hotaru and Reiko went inside the bedroom. Reiko jaw dropped while Hotaru pictured her. Mikan turns to them. " hey Reiko!" she smiled. _'she's...hot.'_ Reiko thought. then, suddenly...Mikan was able to read his mind. '_ Am I right? or did just Reiko said that I'm hot?! weird'_ She thought. " so you wore the dress i bought you?" Reiko circled around her.

...Suddenly...

_**...beep beep...**_

Mikan's phone beeped. She reached to her pink prada bag.

_**" moshi-moshi?"**_ _**She asked. The background was a bit noisy...so she can't hear the person's voice clearly.  
**_

"_**is this Mikan Sakura?" ****a girl asked. Then the background turned silent.  
**_

" **_yes.." she said _**

**_" hey Mikan! this is Sakuno! I was wondering if we could go directly to the bar?" Sakuno asked._**

**_" oh hey Sakuno! Sure! who are you with?" Mikan asked._**

**_" I'm with some girl-friends, Ryoma and oh yeah! Ruka, Natsume and the others are here." Sakuno squealed _**

Mikan felt a little chill on the spine when she heard Ryoma's name. She was kinda...scared. '_ well...making friends with him would be good...so...chill...Mikan chill...'_ She sighed.

**_"are you alright Mikan?" Sakuno asked. _**

**_" I'm fine! We'll go there." Mikan smiled. _**

**_" alright! Ja Ne! see yah!" Sakuno squealed and hang off._**

" who was that?" Reiko asked.

" it was Sakuno. They're waiting for us." Mikan smiled.

" Is Ruka there already?" Hotaru asked.

" yeah...Let's go!" She picked up her pink prada bag, wore pink Louis Vuitton LA5016 shades and some jewelries. She was also wearing pink baby phat-Carmen01(dark brown/pink). Hotaru has a Clinique shimmering evening bag, just wore her Gucci glasses and purple El Dantes heels. They looked like two hot rich chicks. I mean really... They ARE wearing and has expensive stuffs...like Louis Vuitton, El Dantes,Prada, Gucci and Clinique.

" Shall we, girls?" Reiko smiled gorgeously.

_' Ruka didn't fetch me today.'_ Hotaru frowned a bit. Before she left, She placed an invisible bandage on her broken nose. She was really beautiful today. Her long straight hair is left untied and was clipped with a purple diamond clip. She was really elegant today.

Hotaru wasn't really paying attention to anything...in short...she spaced out. Good thing, she didn't stumble, bump or fall...or else she will be embarrassed. " Hey Hotaru! quit staring and get in!" Mikan said. Hotaru finally came back to her senses and find herself at the parking lot. (A/N: since when did the academy have a parking space?! haha) Hotaru nodded and sat on the passenger's seat at the back while Mikan sat in front beside Reiko. They were inside Reiko's black Ferrari. (A/N: boy! these people are so rich! having expensive stuffs at a young age! luckyy!! gimme a break!) Reiko drove to the **_Spirit Treasures_**. It was a 30min rid.

Hotaru was watching quietly the view and enjoying the breeze, while Mikan was texting.

_**" Hi. I'm Ryoma Echizen, by the way." Ryoma texted**_

_**" Hi! I'm Mikan Sakura! You know me already!" **_

_**" I can't wait to see you behind the mask" he texted.  
**_

_**" wait. I thought you know me? how come you don't know my face?" she asked.**_

_**" Because I know that mask of yours, and... I never see you in person." he texted back.**_

_**" and... I have an Alice of Information." he texted again. (**_A/N: is there such a thing as an ALICE OF INFORMATION?)

" _**Well...don't judge me...I'm not pretty." She texted...blushing.**_

_**Then he didn't reply for one minute...**_

_**" It depends." he texted. **_

_**" Alright! Ja NE!!" **_She placed her phone inside her bag.

" Alright girls...time to party." Reiko turned off the engine.

Did I mention Reiko was also sooo HOT today? He's wearing a red stud earring on his right ear, his hair was spikey and he's wearing a black Gucci shades.

Hotaru, Mikan and Reiko went out of the car. The volume of the sounds inside were so loud that it could be heard outside.

* * *

**Spirit Treasures...**

Girls flirted w/ Natsume and the other boys who was with him...especially Ryoma. Ryoma and Natsume were friends after the mission. "hags." They both muttered. The guys wore tuxedos, while the girls wore party dresses. Natsume was looking hot on his tuxedo. He really knows how to dress up himself. ' _Hope Polka Dots won't wear revealing clothes. Those assholes will surely pervert her. I'M the ONLY ONE who perverts her. I will surely burn those guys who have the courage to ask her' _Natsume gritted his teeth.

Far away from the gang...One guy namely Koko was laughing at the thought of Mr. Hyuuga. Even from far away, he could hear the thoughts of the Black Cat.

" why are you laughing, Koko? is there something funny?" Anna asked. She was with him at the bar's counter.

" oh nothing Anna! nothing." he tried to stop himself from laughing. They were drinking(water) and watching the crazy students/teachers dance. Even Narumi was there! He was wearing a pink fringe pop and white disco pants and doing Elvis Presley's moves with the manipulated, the ever cursing, Misaki-sensei who was following Narumi's crazy dance and was being adored by many girl students.

Anna and Koko sweat dropped at the thought that their teacher was so weird.

Suddenly, sluts went to the dance floor and took over. They were doing slutty moves to impress the boys, especially Natsume and Ryoma. The people who were dancing at the dance floor awhile ago left. Some were thinking malicious stuffs, some were disgusted and some didn't care. And that category includes the most hot, popular, handsome Natsume Hyuuga and his handsome/ pretty companions. The dancing sluts were...Natsume's fan club. They were so trying hard to be noticed by Natsume. Which will never ever happen cause his eyes only laid on one girl. (A/N: and you know who she is! right?)

_' Natsume-kun will notice me if I dance in front of him'_ Mizuki, the new leader, thought. The girl was so trying to fit in! she's not even pretty! she looks like a hag!

Then...the doors flew open...

2 beautiful girls and 1 hot guy entered.

_' what does Mikan Sakura look like? hope she's not a geek...' _Ryoma thought. (A/N: ampness! bad Ryoma!: )

The people looked at the new comers.

" what are they looking at?" Mikan asked. (A/N: did you notice something? Mikan was wearing all pink and Hotaru for purple...nothing much!: )

" Mikan Sakura is here..." Hotaru shouted and pointed at Mikan.

" really? she looks so hot." some murmured. The background music...from rock to mellow.

" this is your chance! go for her!" Mochu nudged Natsume.

" shut up." He glared. too late. People already set their foot on her.

" May I have this dance?" a guy asked.

" oh get out of here! she's going to dance with me!" another guy said.

" who said that she's going to dance with you!?" a guy shouted.

" Me! I said she's going to dance with me!" a brave guy said.

Then...they used their alice on each other...

'**ALICE ALERT! ALICE ALERT! ALICE ALERT!'** the alarm sounded. guards suddenly shove the guys who used their alices out of the bar. The bar doesn't allow the students to use their alices inside, or else they'll be kick out and be banned from going there for 1 month. and that happens when people use their alices inside the bar.

" You're Mikan Sakura?" Ryoma asked.

" yeah!" she smiled sweetly.

" A girl like you should not be accepting missions." he suddenly said. Mikan covered his mouth and dragged him some place.

Pair of jealous crimson eyes were following them.

" Shhh! My friends doesn't know anything about that." Mikan said.

" you call yourself a friend to them." he grumbled. She was surprised at what he said.

" nani?" she asked calmly. confusion was written on her face.

" They will know it sooner. A secret isn't kept for a long time. It will come out unexpectedly. If I were you, I'll tell them about it." He said. Now, she was more confused.

" your confuse right?" he smirked. She nodded. Then...guys neared them.

" Oi Ryoma!" a guy said.

" oi Kaidoh!" Ryoma said. Guys looked at Mikan.

" man! you're so lucky! She's so beautiful!" another guy said.

" you're Mikan Sakura, right?" a guy named Oishi asked. Mikan nodded.

" may I offer you this dance?" he asked, stretching a hand. She smiled sweetly. She doesn't know that...her innocence is already capturing the hearts of the guys...especially...Ryoma.

" sure! talk to you later Ryoma!" she smiled and took Oishi's hand. Mikan and Oishi went to the dance floor.

" That girl is so hot! especially her friend back there." Kaidoh said.

" are you and Sakura together? you guys look like you know each other for a long time." Inui, Ryoma's friend, asked.

" iye..she's just a friend. And, I just know all the information i needed from her." Ryoma said. glaring. (A/N: don't know...)

**Dance floor!:)**

" I'm Oishi! Ryoma's tennis mate." Oishi said as they danced.

" ohh! you guys are also from the Seigaku High?" she asked.

" yeah...We're transfered here after Ryoma's rescue." He said. She smiled. He twirled her...She twirled gracefully. Her hair followed her dance waves. Students, who were at the dance floor, danced. simple dance. Mikan landed in Kaidoh's arms gracefully.

The bar began to heat up...

'_ That flirt! wait till I get my hands on her! I'll make her like she went to heaven!' _Natsume glared. He was really jealous already. He wants to snatch her from the damn man's arms and make her all his.

Hotaru turned down many invites of the guys. She only care of being a millionaire. She took pictures of a raging jealous Black Cat. '_this will make me rich! _' She smirked at the thought.

" do you wanna dance?" a handsome guy asked.

" I'm busy. Go away." She said without looking at the guy.

" come on." he said. Hotaru looked at the guy and was preparing to shoot him...and to realize...it was Ruka.

" You look so stunning. I didn't know my stoic girlfriend could dress up so beautifully." He smiled...

_**Baka Baka Baka**_

She shoot him with her famous Baka gun.

" Hotaru!! itaiii!" Ruka ruffled his dirty blond hair.

She unexpectedly...kissed him on the cheek and said. " arigatou." she smiled. It was the first time he saw her smiled so sweetly.

Ruka blushed and dragged her girlfriend to the dance floor. Sweet mellow song was still playing. They left their things inside the room that the group rented. Sakuno and the others were there.

'_ I can't take this anymore!'_ Natsume thought as he goes out the bar. Getting away of the sight where Mikan was dancing with numerous guys. She didn't know that she was already making Natsume jealous. OF COURSE! she really don't know cause she was freakin' dense!

**Outside...**

Natsume went out to have fresh air. He was too heated up. His pride prevented him for asking the girl he loved to dance! KAMI-SAMA! please help this poor being!

" Hey handsome!" a girl said. (A/N: ewww! disgusting!) Natsume glared at the slut who was talking to him.

" go away. I don't talk to trash-look people." he glared. The slut chuckled. And, her chuckle really irritates Natsume.

" Let's ditch this place and go to a romantic place!" she flirted.

" I don't date sluts especially that looks like dog s---." He burned her hair and walked inside. The girl put out the fire...she was really mad. **  
**

* * *

**Hey guys! **I'm going to cut the chapter 5!! it's very long! pls review! arigatou for those who reviewed! LaVshoo guys! sorry for the wrong grammars! bare with me! no one's perfect!:) arigatou again! 


	6. Let's go party! 2

* * *

continuation of chappie no.5! enjoy! bare with the wrong grammars. I'm just an amatuer:) tnx for those who reviewed! LaVshoo all!!! 

Ryoma is a good guy! don't worry! he's pure good.

**_Mizuki-Natsume-Mikan-Ryoma-OC_**

**DISCLAIMER: I WILL NEVER OWN GAKUEN ALICE AND PRINCE OF TENNIS...AND OTHER BRAND PRODUCTS SUCH AS GUCCI,GUESS,LACOSTE ETC. **

* * *

chapter 5.1- let's go party!2 

Natsume went in the bar, avoiding the piece of crap who was flirting with him. He was going to the room...then, someone tugged his sleeves. He turned around and saw a beautiful smiling brunette.

" Where have you been? I was looking for you everywhere!" She smiled and pulled the gorgeous black cat.

'_She's so hot...so tempting. The hell!? shut up Hyuuga! dirty thoughts! go away!'_ Natsume battled with his brain. Mikan suddenly stopped.

" what's wrong, Polka Dots?" He asked. not minding she was holding his hand. their fingers were intertwined! (A/N: waaa!!)

" did you say...I'm hot?" she questioned the black cat. Natsume stiffened.

'_ Did I just blabbered my thoughts to her?'_ He thought.

" you just did." She smiled. Natsume was already panicking...thinking of what he's going to say...

" Why would I say that? As if I'm **IN LOVE** with a polka dotted panty girl like you?" He lied. A needle shattered Mikan's heart.

'_why am I feeling this way? It's just Natsume for KAMI-SAMA's SAKE! I'm used to his merciless teasing. But why am I hurt about that?'_ She thought. She frowned a bit.

"Never mind." She smiled forcefully. Then, she let go of his hand and headed to the room. She left him there.

'_baka.'_ She placed her hand on her chest where the aching heart was located.

* * *

" Mikan!!! you look so..._**pinkish.**_" Sumire sweat dropped. Mikan smiled... 

" arigatou Permy!" Reiko gave it to me on my 14th birthday." she smiled.

" My name is not----"

" it's so pretty Mikan!!" Anna, Sakuno and Nonoko circled her. Mikan smiled and show-offed her wonderful dress.

" it's good that Reiko has sense of style. or else he would be giving you a stupid ugly robe." Hotaru said. Taking pictures of her.

" Imai! how----"

" Let her Reiko! she's just kidding!" Mikan patted her raging twin. Hotaru smirked and pictured Reiko.

" your fan club will really chase me because of these. I'm so gonna be a millionaire." she smirked. Showing Reiko his pictures...inside the tub, dressing up and some...no clothes. Reiko tried to snatch the pictures from Hotaru's hands. They all sweat dropped at the money-maker queen.

" Hotaru-chan...you should give those back to Reiko-san." Ruka sweat dropped at his beautiful girlfriend. Hotaru smirked.

" fine...I'm going to burn these...It's not even worth selling." Hotaru surrendered the embarrassing pictures back to the wonderful hands of the gorgeous male.

" at last!" he said. he place it in his pocket. Natsume entered the room, followed by Ryoma and the other guys who Mikan danced with.

" hey guys!" Koko said.

"yo!" they said. Except for Natsume and Ryoma. Ryoma and Natsume sat on the other couch and drank beer. The girls started to sing...Some has horrible voices.

'_shut up will you!'_ Natsume and Ryoma growled at thought. The singer has a horrible voice. She was trying hard to reach the high notes.

They covered their ears when she sang the highest note of the song. She croaked. they laughed.

" hey! i was trying!!" she laughed as well. The song ended. Being her friends, they clapped as a sign of respect. She smiled and sat down. Reiko pulled out beers on the cooler and distributed it to the them.

" Who wants to sing?" Mikan asked them. They were so busy...

" how about Mikan will sing us a song!" Kaidoh said. They roared.

" nani?! I can't sing! I don't sing!" she said.

" you always sing at the shower at home!" Reiko smiled. Mikan blushed.

" iye!" she shouted.

" come on Mikan! at least one song is enough!" yuu said. They nodded. Mikan looked at Ryoma and Natsume. '_ They seemed interested. Hope they don't laugh.'_ She sighed.

" fine! One song only!" she said as she grabs the mic.

She looked for a song that very well fits her voice range.

* * *

**When You're gone**

**artist: Avril Lavigne**

Mikan looked at them...She was smiling.**  
**

**I always needed some time on my own**

**I never thought I'd**

**Need you there when I cried **

**And the days feel like years when I'm alone**

**And the bed where you lie **

**Is made up on your side**

_**Refrain:**_

**When you walk away **

**I count the steps that you take**

**Do you see how much I need you right now?**

Mikan looked at Natsume...Then, she froze...HE WAS GAZING AT HER!**  
**

**  
_Chorus:_**

**When you're gone **

**The pieces of my heart are missin' you**

**When you're gone**

** The face I came to know is missin', too**

**When you're gone**

**The words I need to hear **

**To always get me through the day **

**And make it okay**

**I miss you...**

_She has a beautiful voice...crap! what are you thinking!?'_ Once again, Natsume fought with his brain.**  
**

**  
I've never felt this way before**

**Everything that I do**

**Reminds me of you**

**And the clothes that you left they lie on the floor **

**And they smell just like you**

**I love the things that you do**

**(_Repeat Refrain and Chorus)_**

**_Bridge:_**

**We were made for each other **

**Out here forever**

**I know we were**

**Yeah yeah...**

Mikan smiled at her brother. She was delivering this line to him. It was some kind..._sister-brotherly love._**  
**

**All I ever wanted was for you to know**

**Everything I do I give my heart and soul**

**I can only breathe I need to feel you here with me**

**Yeah...**

**(_Repeat Chorus_)**

* * *

Mikan put down the mic...Everyone clapped their hands. They were astonished...This kid is gifted! 

" see...her practice in the bathroom is worth it!!" Reiko smiled and handed her a full plate of her favorite food.

"sugoi!" Mikan gazed down on her food.

" pig." Natsume said.

" hmph! meanie!" Mikan stuck her tongue out. Boy, she's so childish...anyways. They started to eat and eat and eat...After eating, The guys and girls started dancing with the music. Natsume, Reiko, and Ryoma were surrounded by Sakuno and her girlfriends.

Mikan looked around...No sign of _Perm-_uhmm...Sumire and Mochu.

"where's Permy and Mochu?" She asked. No one really paid attention to her. Mikan started bugging her brother.

" ne, where's Permy and Mochu?" Mikan asked.

" They're in there...doing God-knows-what." Reiko said. Mikan stared at the door...a gold plate was hanging there. '**_7 minutes in heaven'_** Natsume noticed that Mikan was staring at the door. He stood up and went beside her.

" Ne, Natsume? what's in there?" She asked.

" do you really want to know?" he smirked mischievously.

" uhmmm..." she patted her chin with her finger. Reiko, who overheard the conversation, walked to them.

" Mikan...you should say no...This pervert might do something to you." Reiko smirked.

" why?" She asked.

" never mind, little girl." Natsume smirked. Mikan looked at him...confused.

" don't need to know what's inside, Mikan." Reiko walked to Koko and the others.

'_ Hm...I wonder. Maybe there is a '** 7 minutes in heaven**' beside the counter. No one will notice me going out. They don't even care.' _She smiled and tiptoed outside the door.

There were still many people at 12am in the bar. Mikan first looked for the restroom, cause their room has no restroom. But before she could find the bathroom, girls blocked her.

"OMG! are you Mikan Sakura?" a girl asked.

" yeah!" She smiled. Girls started to whisper and smiled. They were wearing elegant dresses.

'_ Their dresses are so elegant!'_ She thought. Stupid. She doesn't know that, Reiko bought her a 80-million(A/N: hehe:)) nice cialoves07!) dress. She really doesn't know that.

" We're are exchange students of Seigaku High! and, you're name is actually scattered around our school." another girl said. There skin was tan, which Mikan loved.

" really! welcome to Gakuen Alice! enjoy your stay here!" she smiled.

" do you know Ryoma Echizen?" the girls asked. Mikan nodded.

" he's the reason why your name is scattering around our school! you're popular, Mikan-chan." They smiled.

" really? well...arigatou for the information." She smiled. They bid goodbye and went separate ways.

'_ Your dead, Ryoma.'_ She thought.

" OMG...the hag is passing by us." one fan girl said. Mizuki and her friends glared at Mikan. Mikan, who noticed the presence, turned to them. Being the stupid and all, Mikan says hi to them.

" I'm Mikan!" she smiled and stretched out a hand for Mizuki to shake. Mizuki and the girls looked at each other...then, laughed at Mikan.

" duh! we hell know." they said sarcastically.

" so what do you want with me girls?" She smiled. Mizuki circled her. Hard rock music played as a background music of the bar.

" I love that dress...but, hate the one who's wearing it." Mizuki stopped circling her and glared.

" excuse me?" Mikan asked. Mizuki suddenly point at Mikan.

" you slut, get your hands off on our 'dearest' Natsume." she said. Mikan chuckled.

" you girls don't even own the guy...AND, we're just friends." She smiled.

" oh yes we do!" Mizuki shouted and activated her alice...

_**'ALICE ALERT! ALICE ALERT! ALICE ALERT! ALICE ALERT!'**_

the alarm sounded. The music and the people stopped. They all stared. Alice guards raided the one who used its alice. The Alice guards shoved Mizuki and her friends.

" OMG! you'll pay for this!" Mizuki shouted. They struggled...then, they were thrown out. The people around laughed. The girls would be a laughing stock at school.

" where's Polka Dots?" Natsume asked. They looked around. Mikan was nowhere to be found.

Mikan went to a room. She entered...the room was pitch black.

" hello?" she asked. Then, the closed door opened.

" Ryoma?" she asked. the guy glared.

" Oh...it's you. why are you here?" he asked.

" I was so curious about _**'7 minutes in heaven'**_ means! Hotaru, Natsume and Reiko doesn't want to tell me! I went here because I might see heaven!" She smiled.

'_What a stupid girl.' _he rolled his eyes. She suddenly tackled him. He was surprised at her sudden attack.

" I'm not stupid!!!" she shouted. They landed on the solid floor.

" oi! get off me!" Ryoma shouted.

" IYE!! YOU'RE SO MEAN!!" She said.

" Get off me! I'am not mean, you retarded girl!" He pushed her. They were actually rolling on the ground. Ryoma was now on top of her. They forgot that the door was open. Now, some were staring at them.

" I'am not retarded!" she said. His and her perfume were slapping each faces. Ryoma's perfume was Ralph Lauren...While, Mikan's perfume was also Ralph Lauren strawberry perfume. They keep on rolling and rolling.(A/N: haha!)

Natsume and Reiko went to look for Mikan. Then, girls started to block their way.

" OMG! you guys are so hot!" girls said. squealing because they saw Natsume and Reiko.

" tch!" he ignored them. The stubborn girls followed.

" Ryoma!! now you get off me!" Mikan glared. Mikan and Ryoma had eye contact.

" don't ever tackle me-----" Ryoma stopped speaking when he saw...

...Natsume...

Everyone gasped.

" Hyuuga." Ryoma stood up. Then, Reiko came to picture.

" Mikan!" Reiko gasped. Mikan stood up with the help of her twin. She pulled her fringes down.

" Let's go." Reiko said, leaving Natsume, Ryoma and the people who were staring.

" chotto matte!" Mikan wanted to stop the two. But, Reiko pulled her to the room.

" I'll forgive you this time or else...I'll burn you to crisp." Natsume said to his so-called 'friend'.

" She's very interesting you know." Ryoma smirked. Natsume stopped from his tracks. His face looked at Ryoma.

" it's on." Natsume smirked. Girls squealed...The 2 handsome guys are on the go.

_**Room...**_

" ne Hotaru! where are you going?" Mikan sipped her strawberry shake.

" blackmail..." She showed pictures of Natsume.

" He looks so..._handsome..._goodluck!" She smiled. Hotaru went out of the door and passed by a smirking Black Cat.

" Say sayonara to your dear photos." Hotaru smiled mischievously.

" Whatever Imai...give me back those or I'll spread these photos to your fan club and to Ruka." he glared. Natsume showed her the pictures...Reiko and Hotaru were kissing!

" I never kissed Reiko. And, that's absolutely fake." she shrugged. She looked again closely...

_**Baka Baka Baka...**_

Natsume flew to someone's soft arms.

" say cheese!" Hotaru pictured Them...Hotaru went out and spread the wondrous word, in her hands was the fake pictures of Reiko and Hotaru which Natsume edited. She kept it and will burn later. Pure genius.

"hey..." Mikan called. Natsume looked up and saw that his was at the loving arms of 'his' Polka Dots. Natsume blushed...and was TRYING to hide it. Mikan placed her hand on his forehead. Strawberry scent was slapping his face.

" Are you sick Natsume? your face is soo red." She smiled.

" tch." he removed her hand and stood up.

" hey guys! before we go! let's have one last dance." Koko said.

" sugoi! sure!" They said. Mostly,girls.

Anna pulled Koko, Nonoko pulled Yuu, Sakuno pulled Reiko, while the other girls pulled some guys. Mikan and Natsume was left alone.

Natsume pulled Mikan to the dance floor. It was a truly perfect timing. The song was too mellow and soft.

"you know how to dance right?" Natsume placed his hands on her slim curvy waist.

" of course you moron!" Mikan placed her hands on his shoulders.

'_ he smells so good._' She thought. Mikan and Natsume danced with the music. They were truly a perfect couple.

" oi..." he said. Mikan looked up to him. She blushed when she saw those tantalizing crimson eyes.

" Good thing you're not a klutz today...or else I'll go home with a soaring foot." he smirked. Mikan went back to reality and shot a glare at Natsume.

" you're so mean! I'm good in dancing for your information!" she said.

" really? show me what you've got then...**_bunnies_**." He said. She was furious now.

" pervert." she glared. They danced... Then, the music turned to sway by pussycat dolls...

Natsume smirked and danced as well as Mikan. Natsume twirled Mikan, Mikan twirled...Then, she slide. Mikan swayed her hips with her feet. Natsume pulled her...she was already getting to much attention. He pulled her and twirled her again and she landed on his arms. Her arms were at his neck while his arms was at her waist. The students whistled...

" You were great Mikan-chan!" Anna and Nonoko praised.

" Arigatou! Let's go! I'm tired already." Mikan smiled.

" not bad for klutz." Natsume smirked. Mikan glared. The gang went to their cars.

" Mikan. You join Natsume...he's alone.." Reiko said.

" nani?! He's a pervert! but, how about you?" She asked.

" Mochu and Sumire are with me...So, I'm fine." He smiled as he started his engine.

" Ja!" he smiled. Mochu and Sumire were already sleeping at his car.

" Reiko!!!" Mikan shouted.

_' I hate you!!!' _She pouted.

Natsume was waiting for Mikan inside his car.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**"If you want Mikan to like you, be a gentleman." Reiko said. **_

_**" Tch. I'd rather be killed by Reo than being a gentleman. It will ruin my reputation." He shrugged. Reiko raised an eyebrow. **_

_**" So you want Reo to kill you than Mikan in your arms?" he glared.**_

_**"no." He simply said.**_

_**" You really like my sister, ne?" Reiko nudged. Natsume showed his alice in front of Reiko's face. Reiko glared at him and his(Natsume) alice disappeared.**_

_**" Mikan is my twin. So that means...we share the same alice." Reiko smirked. Natsume lowered his hand.**_

_**" tch. you siblings are so weird." Natsume got in his car. **_

_**" I'am not weird. For you consequence! You'll drop my sister to her dorm!" Reiko left, smirking.**_

_**" oi!" Natsume shouted.**_

_**Flashback ends.**_

* * *

" Darn you Reiko!" he cursed...He saw a brunette walking towards his car.

" Natsume!!" Mikan smiled.

" Let's go." he started the engine. Mikan sat on the passenger's seat beside Natsume. His car was a black ford expedition given by the academy.(A/N: woh...)

Silence engulfed the two secret lovers...

...Until...

Natsume's phone rang.

"yeah?" he answered.

" you have a mission." Persona was at the other line.

" again? what is it?" he gritted his teeth.

" I'll discuss it with you at the Northern Forest...NOW!" Persona hanged.

" shoot!" he said.

" why?" Mikan asked.

" none of your concern, Polka Dots." He said, not looking at her.

" Meanie!" She stuck her tongue out. Mikan's phone rang next...

" moshi-moshi?" she answered.

" this is Kagami." Kagami, one of her fellow type-A mates.

" oh! it's you Kagami! (Natsume suddenly looks at her.) what's wrong?" she asked.

" we have a mission tonight. meet me up with Persona at the Northern Forest." He said.

" nani? I just got out the hospital." she reasoned.

" then...We'll just ask 'black fox' then." Persona suddenly spoke. She gasped.

" Fine! I will! I will!!" she gave up.

" good. 1am...my dearest 'snow fox'." Then, he hanged up. Mikan kept her phone in her purse.

" who was that?" Natsume glared.

" a friend." she smiled.

after that, they arrived at the academy's parking lot. Natsume turned off the engine and got off.

" Arigatou for the ride Natsume! Ja!" Mikan ran...

" oi!" Natsume called her..but her figure suddenly disappeared...

'_ She left her purse.'_ He thought...

* * *

how was that? sorry for the long update...pls review...just wanted to ask...which pairing would you want to end up?

_**Natsume-Mikan**_

_**Mikan-Ryoma**_

_**Hotaru-Ruka**_

_**Hotaru-Reiko**_

_**Reiko-Sakuno**_

_**Sakuno-Natsume**_

thanks for those who reviewed! LaVshoo guys!! Please answer my poll! thanks again! Please review! _****_


	7. Mission Success!

chappie 6 is on the house! cornicks! anyways...please review my story!!!:) I really want to know what you think about my story!! Thanks! LaVshoo aLL!

Thanks for those who reviewed! you people are my savior!

* * *

Chapter 6: Mission success!

Mikan ran to her room and dressed up quickly. She dressed into her school uniform. She washed her light make up. She placed her gadgets on every part of her body (arms, legs) hidden knives kept under her sleeves, pistols on her right and left leg under the skirt. She placed her device on her left ear and brought pain-reliever and energy pills. She tied her brunette hair into a bun and placed a blond pony wig. Then, she placed her mask (snow fox). She opened the door of her balcony and jumped on the trees...

Natsume took off his tux and dresse into the academy uniform. He took some energy and pain-reliever pills and some gadgets. He placed his mask...opened the door of his balcony and went off to the Northern Forest...

* * *

Northern Forest... 

" ah yes! 'black dog' and 'snow fox' are here. Where's my beloved 'black cat'?" Persona asked.

" he's with us?" Snow Fox asked.

" yes, 'Snow Fox' He **is** my favorite and the best student." Persona smirked.

'_ he looks so normal back at the party...and quite handsome...'_ She blushed at the crazy thought. Leaves rustled and a figure jumped in front of them. Mikan's heartbeats pounded.

'_ Why am I feeling this? It's just Natsume, Isn't it?'_ She thought.

" What's this darn mission all about." Natsume irritatedly asked.

" you people are going to destroy a warehouse which are full of dynamites, bombs and ammos. Make sure when you destroy it...it will not be used against the innocent people..." Persona said. The 3 students nodded. The limousine arrived, they went inside.

Mikan checked her gadgets if it's in place.

" I want to rest tomorrow after the mission." Black Dog, a.k.a Kagami said.

" Fine...If you guys accomplish the mission that I have given you, You'll get a free day tomorrow." Persona said.

After the limo ride, they went out, and jumped to a near secluded tree...

" Kuro-Neko will destroy the dynamites...Snow Fox will keep a close eye on Kuro-Neko...I will hold off the guards." Kagami said. Kagami used his X-ray Alice...

" The main target is at the heart of the warehouse." He continued.

"What are inside?" Snow Fox asked.

" I saw a room filled of boxes piled up. Guards with guns scattered around the warehouse. some at the near window, doors and around the boxes." Kagami said.

" We need to be careful in entering especially when we have a klutz in the mission." Natsume said.

" Hey! I'm not a klutz, you moron!" Snow Fox glared, forgetting her nice thoughts about Natsume.

" whatever." He rolled his eyes...

* * *

**_Flashback_**

****

_**Last Mission...**_

_**Mikan and Natsume were attacking the AAO guards. The AAO guards shot them...Mikan accidentally tripped...and landed on Natsume. **_

_**" Die!" they said...Then, the Alice guards appeared and attacked the AAO guards. Narumi and Persona arrived at the scene. **_

_**" Get off me, BAKA!" Natsume pushed Mikan roughly. **_

_**" Gomen! Jerk!" Mikan dusted her skirt.**_

_**" You're such a klutz! I don't want to work with you anymore!" Natsume walked to the limousine.**_

_**" Snow Fox, you and Natsume got almost killed. Be careful next time." Persona said. **_

_**" haii..." She nodded.**_

_**Flashback **_

* * *

" Let's go, Snow Fox and Black Cat will go inside while I'll hold off the enemies outside. Make it fast. I don't want to die early." He said.

Mikan and Natsume jumped from tree to tree and went to the back of the warehouse.

" I'll go first." She jumped and stealth kill guards.

" Baka." He jumped as well and helped her out. They fought many guards without using any gadgets...only alice. They jumped to a high window...

Then...

They heard a gunshot. Mikan and Natsume looked backed.

" oh no...this is not good." She said. The alarm system sounded. Mikan and Natsume hid at the thick window. Many guards were seen marching out holding their guns.

'_ This will be another bloody battle.'_ He thought.

" prepare yourself." He said.

" I know! I'm not stupid!" she glared. Gunshots started to fire Mikan opened the window...Nobody was inside. Natsume watched her back.

Mikan quietly jumped down. She jumped at the piles of ice cubes to see a clear view. She spotted a guard. She stealth and pulled out a knife...She slit his throat. blood gushed out. Blood stained her white palm hands. Then a thought popped.

'_ I'm a murderer._' She looked at her cold blood hands. She only noticed it now. She was a murderer. She didn't know.

" oi! let's go! stop daydreaming!" Natsume shouted at Mikan. Mikan snapped out of her trance, she nodded and followed Natsume.

'_ What is wrong with her now?'_ Natsume angrily thought. They searched for each rooms carefully. Then...Natsume smelled something..chocolates.

He looked at his right and saw big doors. He opened it. In front of him were big boxes of chocolates.

" chocolates?" Mikan jumped on the boxes. She opened one box. She saw chocolate wrappers.

'_ weird. Chocolates? can't be.'_ She thought. She opened one bar of Cadbury chocolate bar and tasted it...

" Hyuuga! These are not chocolates! These are the dynamites!" She said.

" It can't be." He jumped next to her and tasted the bar Mikan opened...It was POWDER!

doors banged open...guards went in...They were surrounded again.

" very good! Snow Fox! I'm very impressed in your intelligence." Reo appeared.

" Shut up Reo! you can't have her in your dirty hands while I'm here!" Natsume growled.

...Did he just sounded...sweet?

'_ The hell?! what did I just said!?'_ Natsume thought.

" I see that Black Cat is interested with this little Snow Fox." Reo smirked.

" Hyuuga, I can protect myself. Protect your own life. A girl named Mikan Sakura is waiting for you to come home." She said.

_' I can't believe what I'm blurting out to him...'_ She thought.

" How did you know?" He glared.

" Intelligence." She smirked.

'_ I'm so comfortable with this girl...She's like Aoi.'_ He thought. Guns triggered. Mikan dodged the gunshots. Mikan and Natsume used martial arts to kill them. Mikan slit some throats of other guards. Luckily, The guards were only few. Reo was nowhere to be found.

Mikan and Natsume killed all the guards. Before escaping, Mikan planted a timebomb and ran with Natsume. The ice packs melted, So they had trouble running because it was slippery. Because of Mikan's klutziness...She slipped.

"itaii..." she said. Natsume stopped running and turned back to Mikan. He ran to her and carried her. She was light.

" Natsume! I'm heavy. Leave me alone." She said.

" shut up!" He growled. They ran outside the warehouse.

Dead Alice and AAO guards were scattered around. The air smelled rusty...Kagami's body was nowhere to be found.

Someone pushed Mikan and Natsume...

**...Bang...**

Mikan and Natsume fell when a body collapsed behind them...causing weight to them. The AAO guard who was trying to kill Mikan and Natsume, died because of the Alice guard who protected them. Mikan stood up...Then, someone hit Natsume on the head...his head bled. Mikan pulled out a gun and...

**...Bang...**

The AAO guard who attacked Natsume died...Bullsye...

Natsume's sight blackened...

" Natsume!!!" the last words he heard...

* * *

This chapter is kinda boring! Sorry for the grammatical errors. Just an amateur! Please review! LaVshoo guys!!! muahugs! 


	8. Out of Control

Chapter 7 is here! Thanks for those who reviewed...I will try my best on improving my grammatical errors and the story! please bare with me...thanks again! Lab you all! This chapter is really not that good...so just enjoy it and review! Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 7: out of control

It was 5am when the Alice people arrived at the Academy. Kagami was badly bruised, Mikan injured her foot(again!) and has gunshots on her shoulder, while Natsume was unharmed. (A/N: what a miracle!)

Subaru was with them, he healed Kagami and Mikan's wounds.

Mikan, Kagami and Natsume were brought to their dorms by the Alice guards. Persona gave them a free day...as promised.

Of course the teachers who handled the 3 brave students, were proud of them...except for one.

...Jinno-sensei...

He detests his students especially Mikan and Natsume. They were hinder to his plans.

What are those plans?

He's the one and only teacher who has a bad aura. Really bad aura...

* * *

**Class...**

" Where are Sakura and Hyuuga?!" Jinno banged his stick at the teacher's table. None of them was a brave soul to speak out.

" They're not here." Hotaru said. In fact, she was glaring at him.

'_This old guy has a really bad spirit.'_ She thought.

" So this young filthy soul speaks up. Where are they?!" He shouted.

" They are at their dorms...resting." She glared. He glared back. Ruka held Hotaru's shoulder.

" Read Chapter 16! I'll be back!" He stormed outside. The students kept quiet...Hotaru, Reiko, Ruka and Yuu followed him and about to stop him.

" Why are you following me?! get back to class!" Jinno roared. Hotaru was already irritated of Jinno-sensei. A vein popped on her head.

_**...Baka Baka Baka...(5x)**_

They were surprised of Hotaru's sudden motion...She just shot the most terrifying teacher in the whole campus...

" IMAAAAIII!! 5 HOURS DETENTION!" He shouted and was about to attack Hotaru...when, Reiko saved Hotaru. Yuu ran to the faculty to get help.

" Are you alright?" he asked.

" yeah I'm fine." She said, glaring at Jinno-sensei. Ruka felt jealous. The guy was PROTECTING his GIRLFRIEND. he was really jealous. Jinno went to the high school dorms. They followed him.

Jinno destroyed Mikan's door. The first thing he saw was Amanatsu watching TV. She got startled when Jinno barged in.

" Sakura-sama is resting...She doesn't have the energy to talk." Amanatsu startled.

" I don't care! She needs to go to my class!" He shoved her out. Jinno opened Mikan's bedroom door and abused the poor girl.

* * *

_**Natsume's POV**_

_**I went out of the bathroom. Dressed and all. I took my manga and charge to the door. Before I turn the door knob, I heard a girl screeching. "Help!, " Iye!", " Let go of me"...the words that I could hear. Then, I also heard a male voice. " Oh no! you're going with me!" I also heard that. Then a loud thud. The stupid girl fell on the bed...stupid.  
I was ready to shout at the noisy people when I realized it was POLKA DOTS who was screaming. I ran outside...**_

* * *

Her bedroom was quite messy. Mikan's bedroom door was closed.

" YOU ARE GOING TO CLASS!" he pulled her.

" Let go of me! Iye!" she cried. Hotaru, Reiko and Ruka were trying to open the door

Jinno hit her with his lighting rod. She struggled from his grip and weakens when he tortures her.

" you won't go!? You'll-----" Someone held his hand and pushed him roughly.

" Na-natsume?" She stuttered.

" Let's go." he carried her. Then, Jinno hit Natsume and Mikan.

" Jinno! stop hurting the students!" Narumi, Misaki and Serina-sensei arrived.

" shut up!" he growled.

He's plan was really working...

The guards surrounded him, The headmaster and Persona was there also.

" you're hurting my students!" The headmaster said. Guards held him. Serina helped Mikan and Natsume to the clinic.

" Let go of me you pieces of crap!" he retorted.

" you used your Alice against my students. Now, It's time for that Alice to go." The headmaster, Aoi, said.

No...the plan failed. He planned it wrong...or...he made a wrong step.

He struck the guards with lighting and escaped.

That was the last time they ever saw Jinno-sensei, The sensei of the Alice Academy...

" Why did he do that to you?" Natsume read his manga.

" I don't know. He just attacked my bedroom." She said.

" Ohh..." Is all he can say.

" Yeah." she said. Hotaru , Reiko, Ruka and Yuu arrived.

" Arigatou guys for the helping hand." She smiled.

" Hotaru shot him with her baka gun. We're stopping him from getting to you...But, he was covered by a really bad aura." Reiko said.

" Hotaru! you did that?! you're so sweet!" she hugged her. Hotaru hugged her back.

..._**Click...**_

_**" **_Sweet!" Yuu pictured them. Mikan and Hotaru broke the hug. Hotaru turned to Yuu and smiled...

..._**Baka Baka Baka Baka...**_

_**" **_Give me that." Hotaru took it from the hand of a collapsed Yuu.

" Yuu!" Ruka and Reiko helped him up.

Mikan had flashbacks of what happened awhile ago. She frowned.

'_Why is Jinno-sensei mad at me...and did that?'_ She questioned herself.

" Oi Polka Dots. Why were you at bed awhile ago and didn't attend the class?" Natsume glared. Mikan stiffened.

" She got a really bad cold and cough." Reiko smiled . Mikan pretended to cough and sniff.

" Tch. you danced the whole night last night. baka. serves you right." He smirked.

" Hmph! Meanie!" she ignored him. The nurse came in and checked on Mikan.

" I can't believe Jinno-sensei did that to you..." The nurse healed her wounds.

" Please take care of Mikan, Reiko." She winked. Reiko smiled and nodded.

" Arigatou." They said and went out of the clinic.

" I guess we should head back to class." Yuu said.

" Don't get sick again, Mikan." Reiko smiled. Mikan blushed and nodded.

" you should take a rest." Hotaru said and they left. Leaving Natsume and Mikan. Natsume didn't utter a word and just left.

" Chotto Matte NATSUME!" She followed him.

" What now Polka Dots?" He glared. He was staring boringly at her chocolate brown orbs. Which made her blush.

" uh...ahm...C-could...I g-go Wi-with y-you?" she asked. Natsume smirked.

" You can't resist me, eh Polka Dots? I bet my life...you're in love with me." He said boldly.

"n-nani?! shut up Hyuuga." she stuttered and blushed more.

'_ Why am I feeling this way? ... is this what you call LOVE?' _She asked herself.

" Watever." He smirked and headed to the Sakura Tree. Mikan followed him since he said 'yes'.

They headed to the Sakura tree. None of them was brave enough to start a conversation.

'_ What will I say?'_ Natsume and Mikan both thought at the same time.

" It's a nice day today, ne Natsume?" she smiled...

" I really don't care that much." He said. They were at opposite sides of the Sakura Tree. Natsume read his current manga: Bleach, while Mikan was resting. Thoughts came running through her head. Thinking that Natsume likes her...

'_ As if that will happen! Natsume hates me.'_ She thought. She could hear voices of people thinking. She doesn't know why.

'_ I need to consult Persona about this.'_ She thought. Silence engulfed the 2 young adults.

...Pride stopped them to speak out...

* * *

**Class...**

After Narumi's class...The students were so bored. They have many DARN assignments that reached 30.

" too many assignments...it kills me." one student fell...

Group of guys were at one corner...discussing something 'Important'.

"Mikan-chan is absent today." Mikan's fan club leader, Toukoya Shime, said. The group have all the information they need about Mikan. except the mission things...

" We should visit her. She needs us to visit her." a fan boy said.

" YES! we need banners, cakes, Fluff Puffs, chocolates and thousands of FLOWERS!" Toukoya said. The fan club was TOO OBSESSED at Mikan. Most of them were special and 3 star students. no star, 1 star and 2 star students are not allowed to join the Mikan's fan Club. They were BANNED to join...in short.

There were major discrimination in this group which Mikan dislikes.

" Yeah! prepare them and we will raid her room." They shouted. Hotaru and the others looked at them.

" I bet they are planning to make a 'get-well' party for Mikan. I can't believe Natsume is so stupid to not know that Mikan and Snow Fox are the same." Mochu said.

" Don't say things like that about Natsume!" Ruka said. He gets mad when people talk bad things about Natsume.

" Gomen Ruka." Mochu apologized.

" So...when will Ryoma attend the class?" Sumire asked.

" In 3 days." Hotaru ate her crabs. Boy, she really loves seafoods.

" I'm really looking forward to it." She continued.

" Why?" they asked.

" Because of Mikan's aggressive movements, charm, innocence and good attitude...no wonder that Ryoma will easily fall for her." She ate and ate.

"Natsume and Ryoma are good friends. Their going to compete to each other like what happen to Natsume and Ruka." Mochu said.

" Why what happen?" Reiko asked.

" Is it alright, Ruka? to tell Reiko about it?" Koko asked.

" go ahead. It's past anyway. "He smiled and placed an arm around his dearest girlfriend...

**...Baka Baka Baka...**

**"**Hands off. I'm eating." Hotaru said.Kitsuneme helped Ruka up.

" Hey that's not a proper way to do to your boyfriend!" Ruka said.

" Don't PDA on me, dearest boyfriend." She smirked.

Ruka blushed and hid behind Yuu.

" PDA?" Reiko asked.

" Public Display of Affection." Nonoko smiled.

" So what about the Natsume and Ruka thing?" Reiko asked.

Mochu cleared his throat.

" Before Ruka ended up with Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume became rivals of love." Mochu said.

" They were rivals because of Mikan." Anna smiled.

" So you mean!!! Ruka once loved Mikan!?" Reiko couldn't believe it.

" What do you expect for your twin? She's really stunning! There's no doubt that the other boys had fallen for her." Koko chuckled.

" Mikan is pretty?! She's a monster!" He laughed.

" Mikan is not a monster...sometimes." Yuu laughed.

" Well...she is one." Hotaru smirked. The all laughed...

**Sakura Tree **

Mikan and Natsume fell asleep.

Natsume's head was on Mikan's **_LAP_** and a opened manga covered his handsome face.

Students who passed by them...awed at the sweet scene. Some were jealous, mad and just don't care...

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

_**Mikan and Natsume were just there. Doing nothing. Mikan stood up and sat beside Natsume.**_

_**" What are you doing, Polka Dots?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the manga.**_

_**" I-I...feel cold." She said. Then...**_

_**Natsume suddenly laid on Mikan's lap. Mikan was surprised and blushed.**_

_**" Shut up. Don't say anything. I'm going to sleep." He said. placing his manga on his face.**_

_**" Na-Natsume." She stuttered. Natsume placed his finger on her pink soft lips...**_

_**" Shh...Don't talk." He said. Mikan smiled.**_

_I like this feeling'** They both thought.**_

_**Mikan glanced at Natsume and slept.**_

_**In her arms, was the person he 'loved'.**_

_**  
Flashback ends...**_

* * *

Hotaru and the others were hiding behind the bushes. Not wasting the rare moment... 

Hotaru was capturing her best friend's moment.

" Imai! give my sister some privacy!" Reiko murmured.

" Shut up, Reiko. I'm her best friend...So I can do all the things I want to do with her." She smirked.

Reiko raised an eyebrow.

" I'm her brother...I can tell you to stop that and shut up!" Reiko said irritatedly.

" You..." Hotaru glared.

Yuu and the others sweatdropped...

Ruka was so jealous...

'_ Darn him...he's stealing my girlfriend away.'_ Ruka glared. Koko looked at Ruka...he's worried about him...very worried.

* * *

_**Natsume's POV**_

_**I woke up because of a loud scream...more of a gay. I took off my manga on my face, and saw 'my' Polka Dots sleeping...**_

_**Wait...**_

_**Did I just said 'my'?! (**_A/N: you just did...)

**_Oh Crap! Why did I mentioned that?! I don't own her...yet._**

**_Yeah, yet. Someday...I'll have her. Someday._**

**_I sat and stared at her. She looks so beautiful. _**

**_This isn't really me...What happen to the real COLD NATSUME HYUUGA?!_**

**_damn this girl for making me feel this way... Curse this damn feeling..._**

**_As if she likes me also..._**

**_Hell we'll surely freeze if she does..._**

**_Kami-Sama! I'm going crazy!!! calm down...calm down, Hyuuga. _**

**_Keep your coolness...and don't let your emotions out. _**

**_Yeah...don't let your emotions out..._**

**_STOP TEMPTING ME POLKA DOTS! DAMN IT!_**

**_End of POV_**

* * *

" So hyuuga is in love with my idiotic best friend." Hotaru smirked. 

" Yeah. I always read his mind. And, Mikan's name is always in his head..." Koko laughed.

" Your invention really works Hotaru-chan!" Sakuno praised.

" Of course...You're standing in front of the major genius princess." Hotaru smirked.

" ...AS if..." Reiko shrugged. Hotaru glared at him and pointed his baka gun at him.

" Fine I'll shut up." He said.

" Good." She said and kept her baka gun. They all sweat dropped.

They noticed that Yuu was blushing at something...Anna and Nonoko looked at Yuu was looking.

The 2 almost screamed in delight.

" Shh!!" Yuu covered their mouths. Reiko, Ruka, Koko, Sakuno, Hotaru and Mochu looked.

The cold hearted, Girl-hater, handsome, dangerous, perverted BLACK CAT _**KISSED**_ The happy go lucky, innocent little Mikan!!!

Reiko gasped as Hotaru captured their private moment...Rabbit signs were shown on her beautiful amethyst orbs. Sakuno just said speechless.

She was feeling...jealous?

Mochu, and Koko's eyes watered.

'**_HE DID IT!' _**They rejoiced. Reiko and Ruka was speechless.

Reiko felt happy for his sister.

" I love life!" Hotaru said.

" We know." they said.

" I going dearest boyfriend." Hotaru smirked at Ruka. Ruka smiled and kissed her. She left...

" Ja." he smiled... He noticed that someone was glaring at him...

...Reiko...

Reiko was so jealous...really jealous... actually...

He has secret feelings towards the stoic princess. Ruka smirked.

The bushes started to burn...

" OH NO!!" they ran...

_**Sakura Tree...**_

Natsume burned the bushes. He saw Ruka and the others were running. Natsume really want to burn them for seeing the 'thing.' But, He was their friend. So, he can't do that...

He sighed...

" Natsume! what time is it?" Mikan yawned.

Natsume smirked. She's so innocent.

" 4:30pm." He said and started to walk away. Mikan stood up and went back to her room.

_**Natsume's room...**_

_' I can't believe that I kissed that little girl.' _He thought.

He laid down his bed...

'_I'm in love with her...'_

* * *

thanks for the reviews! Please review!! LAVSHOO ALL! 


	9. ANNOUNCEMENT!

* * *

**ANNOUNCEMENT!!**

**I'm very sorry that I can't update this story...I'm really busy and I lost the notebook of this story...And, I really need to find it in order to make a new chapter...I'm very sorry! **

**I promise that I'll update this story next week...**

**Basta...**

**I'll finish this story! **

**Thanks for those who reviewed!!!**

* * *


	10. HELP ME!

here's chapter 8! PLEASE REVIEW! thanks! LAVSHOO ALL!

**to the reviewers:**

**Erris Tan: I don't have a character named mouchi...and 2nd...it's alright. For me, it's not boring. If its your opinion, I'll stick with it. And...thanks for review.**

**H.okada- huh? what do you mean issa?:) thanks for the review**

**That's all!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: HELP ME!**

**_Next day...After classes..._**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mikan was quiet today...she was troubled about her alice and feelings. She walked around the room...

'_I should call Persona...'_ She thought. She reached to her bag and looked for cellphone...But...

...Her phone wasn't there...

She looked at her closets, drawers, shelves...No phone to be found...

" Where's my phone!?" She screamed...Then, she remembered...

_**...Natsume...**_

She ran outside and went to look for Natsume...  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Fields...**_

Mikan went around the campus to look for Natsume...he wasn't in his room, Sakura Tree...He was nowhere to be found! Then she heard...

" NATSUME-SAMA!!! WE LOVE YOU! YOUR SO GORGEOUS!!!" Girls started to ran and scream. Mikan saw Natsume being chased by girls...

---

She went to him.

---

" So...Polka Dots joins the club." Natsume smirked.

" You must really love me." he smirked again. Mikan's eyes narrowed.

" I just came here to get my cellphone back..." She said. hiding her blush.

'_Too bad. And I thought, she was coming after me.'_ He thought. Mikan read his mind...and was...Speechless.

She started to blush.

" Fine. I'll get it in my room if you come with me." He burned the hairs of the fan girls...They screeched and ran away from them.

" What! oh...fine." She sighed in defeat. Natsume smirked.

---

**_Natsume's room..._**

Mikan awed at the sight of Natsume's room. It was...so elegant, It was much better than her room.

" tch. It's just like your room...nothing to be amazed of, Polka." He said. as he finds her purse.

" but your room is just too majestic!" she smiled. She looked around his room.

hanging plasma TV, jukebox, big aquarium, XboX, and lot of Photo albums on the shelf.

" Natsume...may I take a look at your photo albums." She asked nicely.

" whatever. Don't make a mess." He said and went to the bedroom. Mikan reached out 1 photo album.

'_ My family.'_ The title said.

Mikan browsed the pictures.

'_Natsume is so cute when he was little...wait. he has a sister?!'_ Mikan took a close look at the pictures of him and his sister.

' _she has the looks of Natsume...She's very pretty. I wonder what's her name.'_ She thought.

Natsume went out the room...holding her purse

" ano Natsume...who is this girl beside you?" she asked. Natsume went to her...

" that's my sister...Aoi. She's my one and only sister." He said.

" Where is she?" she asked. Natsume looked away.

" The damn bastard kidnapped her and used her against me." He said.

" Who _is _this damn bastard you speak of?" she asked...

" who else? that damn Persona!" he scowled. Mikan got startled.

" Oh...gomenasai. arigatou." she took the purse and went out of the room. Natsume punched the wall...

_' Damn!'_ He thought.

---

Mikan went to the Northern Forest to clear up her mind. She stayed hidden so that people won't follow her. Especially...

Natsume and the others won't follow her.

**---**

**Northern Forest:**

" So, Snow Fox. what are you doing here?" Persona suddenly came out. Mikan shot a glare.

" why are you glaring at me?" he glared back. She stood up and pushed him.

" Persona! where's AOI!? where's Aoi Hyuuga!?" Mikan asked.

" She's captured by the AAO. Where did you find these information?" he glared.

" None of your business! since when?!" She asked.

" 8 years ago." he said.

" Nani?! why didn't you saved her?" she asked.

" To keep Natsume here and obey my orders." He smirked.

" It's so unfair! I want to save Aoi for Natsume! Please Persona." she said.

he sighed.

" you'll train first. Then, I'll ask the headmaster about that. Be a good lady or I could make dear Reiko-san back." he smirked.

" fine! Just keep my brother away from this. I'll obey your stupid orders." She crossed her arms. Persona suddenly pushed her violently to the tree, he gripped her neckline.

" Be careful what you say, little girl." He said. She pushed him and he suddenly disappeared.

She was shocked at the incident.

She was going to go out of the Northern Forest when girls holding torches and spears. They surrounded Mikan.

" You humiliated us. It's payback time." Mizuki appeared from the crowd.

She sighed.

" Mizuki! why do this? we could be friends, you know." Mikan said.

" after a million years." Mizuki used her alice on her. Mikan was caught off-guard and was thrown to a tree.

" Itaii...Let me go!" Mikan struggled. Her back was aching already. She was tied up.

" hah. I'm also a special star student like you, Little Sakura." She laughed,

" I can't believe my senpai is torturing me." Mikan rolled her eyes, Then...a college student entered the scene.

" Oi Mizuki. You shouldn't pick on little ones, Even though Jinno gave you the highest star. No need to brag." The guy said. Mizuki looked at the owner of the voice. It was her STEP-BROTHER, Tsubasa.

" Tsubasa-senpai!" Mikan screamed.

" Mikan?" Tsubasa peeped. He just returned from his trip to Alice Academy, America with Misaki. Tsubasa shove them.

" Mikan. What the hell happen?" Tsubasa helped her. He stepped on the shadows of the girls including his Step-sister.

scratches were seen on her neck, arms and legs.

" Arigatou senpai." She panted and smiled.

" Dance for 2 hours and sit-ups for 6 hours." He commanded their shadows.

" Tsubasa! darn you!" they wailed animatedly. Tsubasa laughed and helped Mikan out of the forest.

" Daijobu, Mikan?" he asked.

" hai. I'm fine." She nodded.

" good." he smiled. Mikan hugged him. of course, Tsubasa blushed. They really do look like a couple.

" It's been a long time, ne Tsu-senpai?" She smirked.

" Tsu? that sounds so childish, Mikan." He sweat dropped at his new nickname.

The air suddenly heated up.

Tsubasa sensed the presence of the Jealous Black Cat.

'_ I guess he's here.'_ He sweat dropped.

Mikan looked up to her senpai.

" Who's here?" She asked.

" Hyuuga boy." He said. Mikan's face looked down...

---

" Andou!! I'll burn you!" He clenched his fists.

" Who's Andou?" Reiko asked.

" Polka Dots' stupid, flirting king, senpai." He gritted his teeth. He hated the pervert bastard. (A/N: as if he's not a pervert!)

" Hyuuga's jealous!" Reiko teased him.

" Shut up...If you just don't have that freakin' stupid nullification alice and if you're not Polka's stupid twin, I have killed you already." He smirked.

Reiko chuckled...Then, his eyes darken.

" I can also use my alice against you...Its either...I steal it or erase it." His voice grew deeper.

" Shut up, Sakura...you can't scare me with that lousy scary face." He shrugged, placed his hands on his pockets and went to Tsubasa and Mikan's direction. Reiko smile and followed him.

---

**SOMEWHERE:**

**" **We'll kill that stupid, annoying brat, Mikan Sakura." One old man said.

" Prepare the guys, we'll send them soon...very soon." Reo smirked.

" Call...'diamond shiva'. We'll plot the attack." The old man said.

" Haiii." the troops bowed their heads.

---

" so your back already, Andou." Natsume rolled his eyes

" Heh. nice to see you, again...Hyuuga." Tsubasa smirked. Tsubasa looked at Natsume's company. He studied him for a minute. Reiko caught his glance and glared at him.

'_ He's good-looking. I bet this guy is popular. He really looks and acts like Hyuuga.'_ Tsubasa smiled then rolled his eyes.

Mikan heard the someone's mind. She looked around...she doesn't know who owns it so she just kept quiet about it.

She looked at Reiko...Reiko caught her looking at him...he smiled at her.

She blushed.

'_weirdo.'_ She thought.

" You look so weird. " She said. A vein popped on his forehead.

" Mikan..shut up." He said...then, pats her head.

" So you must be Mikan's current boyfriend." Tsubasa smiled. Mikan looked at Tsubasa...a question look was mark on her face.

" Boyfriend? what's a boyfriend?" Being the dense one, She asked. Tsubasa's eyes widened.

Natsume and Reiko rolled their eyes.

" You don't need to know, Polka. you're too stupid to know." Natsume said.

" Natsume! you're so mean! that's why I'm asking what is the meaning of it" she said.

" Yeah, Mikan. You don't need to know..." Reiko smiled.

They don't want to talk any malicious things especially when Mikan's around. She would probably ask what's the meaning of the word. Tsubasa sighed.

'_ Calm down..._' Tsubasa thought.

" Tell me Tsubasa-senpai! I want to know what's the definition." She pleaded.

" A boyfriend is...**a man who shares with a woman a strong and usually sexually oriented mutual attraction.**" Tsubasa smiled.

The area became quiet.

Tsubasa noticed that the 2 guys were looking at him...no...wrong. GLARING at him.

The next thing he knows...he's running for his darn perverted life.

" You're gonna regret for saying that perverted meaning!!!!" Natsume and Reiko were chasing him.

" KKYAAAA! GOMEN!!!" Tsubasa ran.

Mikan was shocked.

Mikan was blushing.

Mikan was mad.

Mikan screamed.

" I DON'T WANT TO HAVE A BOYFRIEND!!!!" She screamed.

---

**-4 HOURS LATER-**

**DINNER HALL: MONDAY-WEDNESDAY-FRIDAY**

**1ST TABLE: 1B-D**

**2ND TABLE: 1E-G**

**3RD TABLE: 1H-J**

**4TH TABLE: 1K-M**

Mikan and Koko were the only ones who ate most of the food of the table...

The vacant seats beside Mikan were filled with flowers, chocolates, banners and stuff toys...courtesy of her fan clubs.

" Oi Polka...your filling the vacant seats with your _dirty trashes._" Natsume said boringly.

" These are not _trashes_...These are called gifts, you moron" Mikan glared.

" It looks _trash _to me." Natsume commented. But, before Mikan could shout at him...Hotaru threw a bag on her face.

Good thing, The bag didn't fell on the plate.

" Itaii! Hotaru! you could have given it to me nicely...not throw it on my face." Mikan said. Hotaru snatched the bag from her...then, returned it to her _nicely._

" That's more like it!" Mikan smiled.

" Just to make you shut up...I would do anything." Hotaru ate her crab sticks. Mikan stopped eating and placed the so-called _trashes_ in the bag. She placed the bag under the table. Then, she continued eating.

" HMM!! this salad is great!" Mikan smiled as she stuffed her mouth with spaghetti, california maki, salad, chicken and rice in one try. Koko looked at her and did the same thing. Yuu and the others sweat dropped at the two.

" Eat properly, you pig. Look at you... you're turning fat already." Natsume smirked as he stuffed his mouth with organic greens.

Mikan glared at him, swallowed the food in her mouth and cleared her throat.

" Excuse me, Mr. Black Cat! I'm not a pig and I'm DEFINITELY NOT fat!...Your jealous of me because I'm slimmer than you! you kept on teasing me mercilessly. Know that I've realized why you kept on teasing me...your longing to be me because your in secured. " Mikan smirked.

" So, your using big words now, Polka Dots. Do you even know what _in secured_ means?" Natsume glared.

'_ What does in secured means?! oh shoot! I know!'_ She thought.

" I challenge you to a name-calling contest!" She blurted out.

'_ What?! That's not what I'm thinking!'_ She mentally hit herself.

" That's out of the subject, baka. Demo, I accept." He smirked.

" Natsume...this is not a very good idea." Ruka said.

" Don't mind _us, _Ruka." Natsume said.

" I didn't mean to...!" Mikan said.

" Too late...I've accepted the challenge." He smirked. Reiko doesn't like what the 2 are doing. He just ignored them.

" Tell me...why did you challenged me to a name-calling contest knowing that you'll lose?" he smirked.

" I'll not lose to you, moron!" She said.

" Before the contest begins, If Hyuuga wins...This baka will dress as a cute bunny costume and sell my videos. With that, I'll have many costumers. And if This Baka wins...which happens rarely...Hyuuga will wear a bikini and date Andou." Hotaru smirked and pulled out her trusty camera.

" The hell?" Natsume growled.

'_ I need to beat him...'_ She thought.

" Back to the subject, Polka Dots...Why would I be Jealous of you? and why would I be in secured?" He smirked.

" Perverted moron! Don't call me _Polka Dots!_ I have my own name!"

" What's your name again?"

" Jack-ass!"

" So...Jack-ass is your name."

" Baka!"

" Double-baka"

" meanie"

The whole hall was quiet and was listening to their argument...no...actually contest.

" strawberries.." He smirked.

" You insolent maniac! You think you're hot, and maybe you're actually are, but being that doesn't make an excuse for you to become a pain in the ass in my life!"

" you think your so popular here! You have no taste in panties! And you look like a hag!" He growled. Mikan and the other people were shocked.

'_ What?! I didn't mean to!'_ He thought. He mentally slapped himself.

Mikan saw a pie on the table, picked it up and threw it on Natsume's soft handsome face.

The whole hall was completely shocked. No one dared to laugh nor talk or else they will be burned by Natsume Hyuuga's wrath.

" Na-Natsume!" Ruka called. Hotaru smirked.

" Behold! picture of the month...' The infamous Black Cat gets pied on the face by his lover'" Hotaru smirked.

Mikan stood up and ran...crying.

Natsume looked up to Ruka...hurt was shown in his eyes. He stood up and went out.

Out of reality.

Out of humility.

---

**SAKURA TREE:**

" Your so stupid!" Natsume punched the ground.

He made her cry...

He made her mad..a.g.a.i.n

'_ I didn't mean to tell her that...It slipped out of my mouth.'_ He thought.

He leaned on the tree and sighed. He looked up.

The full moon was very round.

What a beautiful night.

leaves rustled...

Footsteps were heard.

Natsume looked at the direction where he heard the footsteps. He saw a tall lady running and jumped from tree to tree.

He stood up and followed her. He was darn curious this time...

The lady looked like...

'_ It must be Snow Fox! It must be!'_ Natsume thought...

**...To be continued...**

* * *

**Hey guys! sorry for the long update! **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter...**

**I repeated this 3 times to make it perfect for you all...**

**Thank you! and please review!!!!:)**


	11. This is not happening!

**Sorry for the long update! **

**I was busy this past few months, days, weeks or whatsoever.**

**What's important is...**

**I'M BACK!!!**

**Here it is...  
**

**PRESENTING...**

**CHAPTER NINE**

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE: **

**THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!**

**"**_ She went her unremembering way,_

_She went and left in me_

_The pang of all the partings gone,_

_And partings yet to be" _

**---**

After the shocking, But, funny incident...

Natsume wasn't able to follow the girl who he saw the past night...

He's still bothered by now.

Who's that girl?

Who is she?

---

**Sakura Tree:**

Natsume just finished reading his manga...

He looked up the sky.

'_ I haven't seen Polka Dots for nearly three days...Is it me? or she's just sick OR I'm just blind to not notice her.'_ The handsome lad thought.

He heard footsteps coming towards him.

" Natsume?" someone called.

Natsume looked at the direction where a female voice called.

His eyes widened...

He dropped his manga...

---

Hotaru checked on Mikan.

She wasn't in her room.

Where was she?

'_ She's absent for nearly three days...'_ She thought.

" Hotaru..." Ruka called.

" What is it? have you found her?" She asked.

" No. But...I found this." Ruka gave her a piece of paper.

Hotaru took it and opened it.

**_Dear Mina-san..._**

_Gomenasai for not telling you this..._

_The teachers told me to keep quiet about this._

_But I just couldn't help myself. I can't lie and hide anymore._

_Here it is..._

_I'm moving to a training camp, to enhance my Alice and skills to save Aoi Hyuuga, Natsume's younger sister.  
_

_She's been held captive by the AAO._

_I've decided this because I don't want to see Natsume alone and sad without his sister.  
_

_And just to let you know, I'm in the dangerous ability type now. _

_Killing people and stuffs.  
_

_Gomenesai, especially to you, Hotaru and Reiko.  
_

_I'm doing this to protect you guys._

_Sayonara..._

_I'll be writing again soon._

_I'll see you in the future guys.  
_

_ **Mikan**_

Tears fell...

'_ Mikan...you idiot. Be careful.'_ She wiped it. Ruka looked at her pitifully. He handed her a handkerchief, but, she refused to accept it.

" Please pass this to everyone in the group. And, don't follow me anymore...I'm fine. " She turned her back.

" Are you sure you're alright, Hotaru?" Ruka hugged her at the back. Hotaru sighed.

" I'm fine. Just...pass this on. So they won't look for her anymore." She removed his hands around her and walked away.

' _Hotaru...'_ He thought. He frowned and left.

---

The female who called Natsume smiled at him.

Natsume, on the other hand, was totally shock.

" Sunako...you're back." Natsume's tone seemed happy.

So happy.

Sunako hugged him. (A/N: OH NO!)

Natsume hugged her back. (A/N: DOUBLE OH NO!)

" How are you? I mean..." She let go of him.

" desperate...bored." He replied.

" Missed me?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

" No..." He smirked.

" Moron." She helped him stood up.

" Glad you came back. I want you to introduce to someone." He said.

" Who?" She asked. Natsume looked away.

" I know who she is." She, Sunako Hayasaki, said in a tone of jealousy.

" No need to be jealous. Everyone really wants me here." He walked away.

" Dream on." She smirked.

**Sunako Hayasaki is 16 years old. The same age as Natsume. Has the alice of dream and ice. **

**Natsume and Sunako are pretty close. Closer than Mikan or Ruka.**

**Hair Color: Orange and Yellow/ Layered and has bangs  
**

**Eye Color: Green**

**  
**

---

Students around the campus were running, shouting, fighting and other sorts of hobbies or activities.

Sunako and Natsume were together, walking side by side.

" Isn't she Sunako Hayasaki? She's back already?" Students asked as they saw them.

" Great. We don't have a chance. First, Mikan Sakura...Now, Natsume's girlfriend." female students glared at Sunako.

" Are they getting jealous?" Sunako asked.

" Yes. And you're doing a **pretty **good job." Natsume smirked.

" I hate you."

" I hate you more."

" I hate you most."

" Shut up."

" Shut up too."

" Are you done?"

" Yes." Sunako said. The people were already staring at them. They do look like a couple, some said.

Natsume saw Ruka and the others.

'_ They look like someone died or something...'_ Natsume thought.

" Isn't that your friends?" Sunako looked at him.

" Friends? tch. My only friends there are Ruka, Mochu and Koko." He said and walked to them.

" Whatever." She rolled her eyes and followed him.

'_ I'll meet you soon...'_ She thought.

---

" Oi." Natsume called. The gang looked at him with a sad expression.

" where have you been?" Ruka asked.

" that doesn't matter." He shrugged.

" Read this...then, comment." Mochu gave him the piece of paper.

" Why would I?" He raised an eyebrow.

" Just do it." Reiko looked away...he spotted a pretty girl coming their way.

'_ who the hell is she?' _Reiko thought as he glared at the girl.

Sunako, whom she saw Reiko glaring at her, smiled at him.

'_ He must be **her** twin.' _She thought.

Natsume looked down...bangs covered his eyes.

He almost crumpled the paper...no, burned the paper in anger.

" Natsume...she's gone." Koko looked away.

Sunako, who overheard the discussion, looked at him with pitiful eyes.

The others noticed Sunako beside Natsume.

" Aren't you Sunako Hayasaki? Natsume's girlfriend?" Anna asked.

Sunako slowly nodded.

'_ I thought they knew...'_ She thought. Koko, who read her mind, looked at her.

" Knew what?" Koko asked.

"...That Natsume and I are together..." She bit her lip.

" No." they said flatly. Natsume burned the paper, placed his hands on his pockets and left...

'_ Why Idiot?'_

---

**That night...**

After Natsume took his dinner...

He went back to his room.

Before he entered his room...He saw a letter.

_**Goodbyes are not forever.**_

_**Goodbyes are not the end.**_

_**They simply mean I'll miss you.**_

_**Until we meet again, Natsume.**_

_**I'll save Aoi for you.**_

_** Mikan**_

After he read it, He went to his drawer and pulled out an album.

" Yeah, Mikan...until we meet again." He said and placed the letter on top of the table and last scanned the pictures he had with Mikan and the others.

Then, he looked out the window...

'_ Don't die, Polka Dots...'_ Then he slept...

Handful of depression held in his chest...

(A/N: Mikan or Sunako? just find out in the next few chapters...)

* * *

**That's all...hope you all are not mad at me for not updating soon...**

**Sorry to keep you waiting...**

**Enjoy!!**

**  
Thanks for those who reviewed!!! LOVE YOU ALL!!! **

**Natsume's character here is so not like him in the anime.**

**But heck? I'm the Authoress here...hehe! **

**See you all in the next chapter!!!**

**  
**


	12. A Day full of emotions

**Freaking Chapter 10 is here to serve you all!!! **

**woohoo! **

**thanks for all those reviewers out there! thank you for the reviews!!!**

**The End is still quite far! **

**So still enjoy!!!**

**Twists! I love twists!!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN**

**A DAY FULL OF EMOTIONS...**

**  
**

---

**ONE MONTH HAD PASSED...**

" FOCUS! FOCUS ON YOUR GOAL!" Murata Hanjou, a desperate 30-year-old man screamed at Mikan.

He activated his alice and hit Mikan at the back causing her to fall on the solid ground.

Her back was bleeding badly from deep slashes.

" Ugh..." She groaned. She could not stand up anymore. She drained all of her alice and will power over the training.

Her other companions were there too.

All of them were suffering badly.

VIP treatment during battle is not included in the adviser's dictionary.

They need to heal themselves.

Murata doesn't care if his students die. He only cares if they succeed. That's all it matters.

'_ What a moron.'_ Someone thought.

**MIKAN'S COMPANIONS:**

**AYANAKO SOMAYO- 13 YEAR OLD**

**HAIJOU MAYOUTA- 17 YEAR OLD**

**KOTA MOTO- 16 YEAR OLD**

**NANHIO MOTO- 17 YEAR OLD**

**AYAKA MAHORI- 18 YEAR OLD**

They were doing a dangerous routine around the woods.

Killing dangerous animals, assaulting bad guys...

Mikan was punished because she was caught resting during the training.

" I DON'T WANT YOU WEAKLINGS! RESTING AND CHATTING WITH EACH OTHER UNTIL I FUCKING SAY SO!" Murata shouted.

" Yes sir!" They replied as if they were in the military...

They are like pack of wild soldiers hunting for their enemies...

Kota helped Mikan stand up...

" if you're gonna rest...don't do it in front of old Murata's face...got that?" Kota said.

" Haii...arigatou, Kota-kun." Mikan winced in pain. Kota smiled at her and continued on their long routine.

Blood traces were left.

On their journey...

They fought with different groups of alice students and overused their alices all the way.

They went through dangerous obstacles like spike traps and other more.

---

**AFTER SIX HOURS OF TRAINING...**

" I'M SO BORED...that's all for now." Murata shouted.

Mikan and the others rested beside a big lake.

Some jumped on the water.

Some didn't.

Mikan and her companions' clothes were ripped and stained.

" Do we get a transportation here?" Ayaka asked.

" Hell no. You weaklings will travel by foot. And don't even dare using your alice on the way or else..." Murata warned and vanished.

" What a living hell!" Haijou groaned.

They were all tired. None of them has the strength to travel far.

They still need to travel two mountains before they could reach their guest house.

Mikan stared at the pond...

Reminiscing the sweet times she experienced while she was at the Academy...with her friends.

" Mikan..." Ayaka called.

" Yes, oneechan?" She looked with sad eyes. Ayaka patted her head.

" You miss them don't you? Well don't worry...We're all here for you." She smiled. Tears dropped...She hugged Ayaka.

" Arigatou, Ayaka-neechan." Mikan sobbed. She was like a six-year- old girl...

Ayaka hugged her back.

" Oi Haijou..." Ayaka called. Haijou glared at Ayaka.

Haijou and Ayaka were a couple back then...But then, a certain girl broke them up.

They don't know who and doesn't care.

She hated him.

He hated her.

" What?" He said.

" prepare a transportation." She said. She was the leader of the group and the eldest.

" Murata told us to travel by foot. Do you even understand what he said?" He glared.

" I don't care. Just do it." She let go of Mikan.

" Kota... Help Mikan." Nanhio ordered. Kota nodded.

" Ayaka, We need to go. We don't need a transportation." Nanhio said. Ayaka sighed and followed them.

---

It took them three hours, forty-five minutes and twenty seconds to arrive at their big cabin.

They went inside the large house and plopped on the couches.

" Announcement..." A woman with jet-black hair said.

" What is it, Hanna-sama?" Ayanako asked.

" There will be another trainee arriving later this evening. He is one of the captured students of the AAO. He possesses a dangerous and rare alice." Hanna-sama said.

" Deadly? Rare?" Mikan asked.

" He has the alice of wish and blood. Two powerful and rarest alices that has been discovered recently last year." She said.

" You mean...He is the first person who obtained that such kind of alices?" Haijou asked.

" Woah." Kota awed.

" I'm afraid...Yes." She said. They were 'oohs' and 'ahhs'

" For the mean time...I'll assign each one of you your partners. The partner that will be assigned to you will be sleeping with you in one bedroom." Hanna took out a piece of paper.

" I have one question, Hanna-sama." Ayanako said.

" let's hear it, little one."

" What is the newbie's name."

" Ryoma. Ryoma Echizen." She replied. Mikan's eyes widened.

'_ Ryoma-kun has that kind of alices!? no wonder the AAO is after him.'_ Mikan thought.

" Another thing, you should watch each other's back. If ever one of you dies... Your friends or love ones would be greatly affected. That's why in an old saying...' _All for one, One for all'. _" She said.

" Hai." They nodded.

" First pair, Ayanako and Haijou

Second pair, Ayaka and Kota

and third, Mikan and Ryoma." She read the names written on the piece of paper.

" Demo, who is Nanhio's partner, Hanna-sama?" Ayanako asked.

" Nanhio reached the fifth year stay here in this training. So, in a few weeks he will be tested." Hanna replied as she adjusted her square-formed glasses.

" What?!" They gasped as they looked at Nanhio. He looked away.

Handful of depression was held inside his heart...

'_ I need to go back to the Academy alive and be with my princess. I can do this.' _He thought.

**---**

" So I won't be meeting her after all." Sunako sighed. Natsume, who was reading beside her, looked at her.

" Her?" He raised an eyebrow.

" Mikan Sakura. I want to know her, talk to her, fight with her...Because in your descriptions...She's a really fine girl." She said.

" Tch. Forget about it." He said.

_' Even though I don't want to.'_

The two of them were under the Sakura Tree.

It's been months since Mikan left the Academy. Sunako closed her book.

" Come to think of it, Natsume. You're not accepting missions anymore, why is that?" She asked.

" That Bastard stopped giving me. So, I have plenty of time to rest and read."

" Do you know what I think, Natsume. Isn't your conscience bothering you that you're so unfair that you're not even helping her saving Aoi? She's doing this all for _YOU_. and you even seemed not to care." She said.

He looked away...

She sighed and looked at her engagement ring.

" I'm going to invite her to _our_ wedding. will I even be a good wife?" She asked.

" Of course you will. With that wisdom words you have, your husband will never be bored." He sarcastically said.

" Moron." She said. She noticed a batch of students coming their way.

" Excuse me Hayasaki- san...Is it true that Hyuuga-kun and You are getting married?" Shy students asked. Sunako looked at Natsume.

" Yes we are. So you girls don't have a chance on Natsume, cause his mine." She smiled.

They frowned and left.

She looked at him with serious mark on her face.

" When are you going to tell her? or everyone about this?" She asked.

" Don't know. After she comes back. Could we just change the topic?" He grunted.

" Very well, Mr. Impatient." She rolled her eyes.

" baka." he muttered.

Natsume looked at his middle finger where a gold ring was placed.

" We'll going to tell them when we reach the right time and place."

" Good that your brain is till functioning properly." She stood up and dusted her skirt.

Natsume noticed the letter 'N' written on the ring, Sunako was wearing.

He smirked.

" Who is the letter 'N' scribbled on your ring?"

" of course it's..." Then, she noticed again other batch of students looking at them.

More of Eavesdropping.

" You, my sweetie." She smiled.

* * *

**That's all for now! sorry for the long update...Please read and review! **

**Thank you!**

**Sorry for the wrong grammars and the bad words written somewhere above.**

**Anyways...thanks for those who reviewed!! **


	13. untitled

**Chapter 11 is here to serve you guys!**

**Thanks for those who reviewed...**

**Hope you will like this chappie I made for you all...**

**This chapter is a Ryoma x Mikan chapter...**

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**TIME  
**

**---**

After the discussion they had...

They returned to their old doings except for Nanhio and Mikan.

Nanhio sat outside the garden...looking at the starry night.

" Ano, mina...What dinner do you guys want?" Ayaka asked.

" Curry!"

" Teriyaki!"

" Anything..." Haijou replied.

" Well...that was shocking. You never enjoyed my cooking and now you want 'Anything'?" Ayaka raised an eyebrow.

" Why do you care? I said Anything...so cook..." He demanded.

" Whatever." She rolled her eyes.

Mikan stared outside the window.

'_ Hmm...What are they doing right now? It's already past one year since I came here. And tonight will be Ryoma's arrival.'_ She thought.

Then she noticed Nanhio outside...

She smiled and went to him.

---

" Nanhio-nichan." Mikan called.

" Oh it's you...Mikan-chan." He smiled.

" May I sit beside you?" She asked.

" Sure."

Mikan sat and stared at the sky...

" Ano...What does it feel that you're going to be tested next week?" She asked.

" Scared. Troubled."

" Why?"

" Because...I might die. Only a few students in the academy passed the test. And, Natsume was included." He said.

" What?! Die?" Mikan was shocked.

" Yeah. Like I said...only a few students passed. Those students were strong and skilled. Me? I'm just weak." He said.

" Weak? That's impossible! You have the skills of a skilled fighter! and I believe that you won't die because of the test." She said.

" And...If you want to pass...You need to work hard." She continued.

" Arigatou for the spirit, Mikan. Demo, I can't do this..." He looked down

" Do you have any love ones back at the academy?" She asked.

" Yeah...Demo..."

" Demo?"

" She loves someone." He looked at her.

" That's terrible. Still, do you want to see her?"

" Yeah. More than anything..."

" Then, we have to strive hard to make you pass the test!" She raised her fist.

" We?"

" Yeah! I'm going to help you enhance your alice! Even though... I can't enhance it myself." She said.

Nanhio chuckled. He stood up and ruffled her hair.

" Arigatou Mikan...for pursuing me." He smiled.

" No problem." She smiled and went towards the door.

" Don't forget...Dinner is ready." She looked at him, smiled and continued to walk inside.

" Hai..." He replied.

---

" Hey guys! Newbie is here!" Ayanako called.

" Newbie?" The guy raised an eyebrow.

" Yeah...you're new right?" She asked.

" Oi...when you reach the last step of the stairs, turn right...then, walked towards the end of the corner then turn left. That would be your room." Kota said.

" Yeah...arigatou." He said and went upstairs.

" Where?" Nanhio, Haijou and Ayaka asked.

" Upstairs. He's somewhat...irritating." She grunted and plopped on the chair.

She made a guitar using her alices.

" He looks...normal" Kota said.

" Hey...I'm just going upstairs." Mikan said.

Mikan went upstairs.

---

She went to her room.

The lights were turned off...so she took off her clothes.

Only her undergarments were left.

She proceeded to the bathroom to wash her face when...

SOMEONE opened the door of the bathroom.

He was wearing his boxers and a towel around his neck.

**THREE...**

**TWO...**

**ONE... **

Hot blood rose up her cheeks...

Her eyes widened...

" PERVERT!!!!!!!" She snatched the towel from him and covered herself.

She used her alice and turn herself invisible.

But then...

He lost his balance and fell forward. Too bad, Mikan wasn't able to avoid it. So, The guy had fallen to her...literally.

" Get off me!!!" She screamed. Her alice deactivated.

Their surroundings were dark except for the bathroom light.

" Baka!" They fell on the bed.

(A/N: woah...)

The lights suddenly turned on...

" Wow." Ayanako and the others wowed.

Mikan looked at them then at the guy on top of her.

" Ryoma!?" Mikan pushed him.

Ayaka covered her with a towel.

" So...It's the second time around...Sakura-chan." Ryoma smirked.

" Pervert!" Mikan cursed.

" Nice." Haijou smirked.

" So...you're Ryoma Echizen. I'm Ayaka, the leader of the group." Ayaka introduced herself.

Ryoma nodded.

" Haijou."

" Nanhio"

" Ayanako"

" Kota"

" Moron." She still cursed.

" It's not my fault..." Ryoma said.

" come on guys...Dinner is ready." with a flick of Ayaka's finger, Mikan was covered with clothes already.

" Echizen- kun...Please dress up." She smiled and pulled Mikan downstairs.

" So...Mikan and You are acquaintances." Kota said.

" I met her at the club. She's somewhat a troublemaker." He replied.

" Well...that wasn't a surprise." They smirked.

Mikan was like their annoying little sister.

" GUYS!" Ayaka called.

They all went down.

---

All of them had a good time...including Ryoma.

He became friends with the group easily.

" The food was great." They said...except for Haijou, who went out the cabin and enjoyed the breeze.

Near the cabin was a beach exclusively for their use only.

Kota and Nanhio patrolled the forest while the others enjoyed the night outside.

" Just want to tell you, Ryoma-san. Life here could be fun and at the same time terrible." Ayaka said.

" I know. Hanna-sama told me already..." He said. Mikan, on the other hand, was still mad at Ryoma about the incident awhile ago.

" Come on Mikan. You need to forget what had happened awhile ago and talk to your partner." Ayanako said.

" Hmph. He's just like Natsume." Mikan pouted.

" I'm not like him." He said.

Mikan looked at him with confused eyes.

Ryoma stood up and went near the beach. Mikan followed.

Ayanako, Ayaka and Haijou were left sitting.

" Ja ne! I'm kinda bored...So, I'm going to amuse myself with my work." Ayanako smiled and went inside.

" Chotto!" Ayaka called.

She doesn't want to be alone with Haijou, her EX boyfriend.

Too bad, Ayanako didn't come back.

They both sighed and looked at the stars...

" Hey..."

---

" What do you mean that you and him are not alike?" Mikan asked.

" I'm carefree than he is."

" Yeah I know. Demo... do you have any similarities?"

" yeah, many of them..."

" Like what?"

" We both like someone, We have the same personalities. We fight for what we want." He replied.

" Oh..." She replied and sat on the sand.

Their surroundings were so peaceful.

Silence engulfed them.

" Ryoma...you know what...This is the first time I get to talk to you seriously." She said.

He sat beside her.

" Me neither."

" Well... I hope we can be friends!" She smiled.

' _I'm not going to lose to you, Hyuuga.'_

" Lose to what?"

" Did your parents taught you how to mind their own businesses?" He glared.

" Well...you see, I don't know my parents. My only guardian is my grandfather." She replied and looked at the sea.

" Even though...Did your Grandpa taught you how to?"

" Well...yeah..." She replied.

" okay. Good." He replied. She sighed and accidentally made the sky rain due to her...mood.

" It's raining!" Mikan and Ryoma ran inside.

" It was you...right?" Ryoma asked.

" Hai." She used her alice to cover them from being wet.

They saw Nanhio and Kota running inside.

---

" It was this baka's fault." Ryoma pointed Mikan.

" Nani!? You're so mean, Ryoma!" Mikan pouted.

" Alright? We need to go to sleep... Tomorrow will be a long day." Nanhio said.

" Fine." The others replied.

---

That night...

Ryoma went downstairs to drink a glass of water. Then, he heard someone crying.

He used his fire alice to see his surroundings...

He saw Mikan crying.

First, he drank a glass of water and approached the young teen.

" Oi what's wrong?" He asked.

Mikan leaned Ryoma's chest and cried.

" I miss them...so much." She cried.

" who?"

" Hotaru, Reiko and the others. I bet they forgot about me already."

He kept quiet. He let her cry on his chest for a few minutes.

" It's good to release your feelings rather than keeping them." He said.

Then, he wrapped his arms around her...

Comforting her...

'_ Hyuuga...Just like I said. I'll not lose to you...'_

* * *

**HELLO! Please read and review! **

**REVIEWS! I need them! **

**constructive criticisms, accepted. **

**FLAMES, is a no...to me:)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!:)**

**THANKS FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED!:) **


	14. unexpected

**Chapter 12 is here to serve you guys!**

**Thanks for those who reviewed...**

**Hope you will like this chappie I made for you all...**

**  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**UNEXPECTED VISITORS**

**---**

After two weeks of heavy training and blood loss, The trainers had finally their break.

The group was at the Southern Forest, resting.

" Two more weeks left." Nanhio panted as he sat beside the tree.

" Yeah. We need to make you pass the test so that you can see that particular someone." Mikan panted.

Nanhio looked afar.

" Arigatou Mikan."

" No problem." Mikan suddenly coughed.

She coughed non-stop.

" oi! Daijobu?" Nanhio looked at her with concerned eyes.

Then, he noticed blood dropping coming from her palm.

" oi Guys!" Nanhio called. Ayaka and the others surrounded Mikan.

" Mikan, daijoubu?" Ayanako asked. She can't reply because of non-stop coughing.

" We need to take her to the hospital." Kota said.

" I'll contact Hanna-sama, Persona and old Murata." Haijou said. Mikan grabbed Haijou's arm before he teleported.

" No one will tell them! I can take care of myself." Mikan tear her ripped sleeve and wiped her mouth.

" Don't be so stubborn!" Ayaka said. Ryoma knelt before her, touching her warm cheek.

His cold hand stunned Mikan.

" Ryoma-kun." Mikan murmured.

These past few weeks, After Mikan and Ryoma's heart to heart session.

They became close, closer than Natsume.

' _I came here to protect you._' He thought. Mikan and everyone, who heard his thoughts...smiled.

Then, she coughed again...non-stop.

'_ Stay away from her. You're killing her. Your alice is shortening her life.'_ A voice echoed his mind.

No one even turned their heads around when HE heard it.

That means...that thought was addressed only to him.

He looked everywhere...finding someone.

'_ No one is right to be with you...'_ Another thought echoed.

" That's..." Ayaka looked at Ryoma, who was looking afar.

---

" Something is definitely not right." Reiko said.

" What do you mean?" Ruka asked. The others (including Sunako and Natsume) looked at him with questioning eyes.

" You two...you don't feel anything?" Reiko pointed Sunako and Natsume.

" Someone's here. a visitor." Sunako stood up and looked at the Southern Forest. Hotaru readied her _baka gun..._

_" _It seems that I recognize that aura." Hotaru smirked. Natsume rolled his eyes.

" Come on, let's go. Anna, Koko and company...tell Narumi-sensei or anyone who has authority that there is an UNEXPECTED VISITOR visiting us." Reiko said.

" Okay." They nodded and headed to the Parking lot.

Natsume and the others climbed up the trees and observed.

'_ Something is familiar here.'_ Natsume clutched his ring...

" We need to split up. Sunako and Sakura is coming with me. Ruka and Imai, you stay together." Natsume ordered.

As if like they're in a mission.

" Got it." Ruka nodded. They split up in different directions.

---

" So you heard it after all?" A guy smirked.

Ayaka and the others stayed together.

AAO guys surrounded them including Reo and a woman.

A beautiful brunette haired woman.

" Damn it...what the hell are you doing here?" Haijou growled.

" We're here to fetch our two special baits." Reo ruffled his hair.

" Reo-sama...These students are weak. It seems that they had gone from their training." One said.

" Hmmm...Good. Easy to beat." He smirked.

" Get on with it. I don't have much time, Reo." The woman spoke.

She has an unpredictable voice. Hoarse or smooth. Any of those two.

" Hai..." Reo said.

" KILL THEM ALL!" He ordered. The AAO attacked the students.

" Prepare yourselves. Mikan, can you protect yourself?" Ayaka asked.

When she looked at her place, she was gone.

She has gone to battle.

" Let's go guys! Mikan needs back up!" Kota shouted. They attacked as well.

'_ I don't have much time...I'm going to collapse.'_ Mikan thought.

She attacked, even she has already a weak body.

Then someone held a dagger on Mikan's throat, ready to slit it off.

" Mikan Sakura...My Favorite student. I can't believe the Academy is also using a stupid person like you." The man smirked.

" Who are you!?" She growled. He neared the dagger to her throat, feeling the cold blade.

" Watch your tone, little missy. Respect...right? Respect..." He pushed the dagger a little more causing her neck to bleed.

" ugh..." Mikan groaned.

" MIKAN!" Ryoma shouted. Then, AAO guys surrounded the guy and Mikan.

" One more step and Ms. _Snow Fox_ will die...temporarily." The woman smirked. She entered the circle and neared The guy and Mikan.

" What do you mean temporarily?" Nanhio growled.

" Ms. _Snow Fox_ is one of my special baits. If we kill her, we will recycle her body, brainwash her mind and revive her..." The woman caressed Mikan's cheek.

" Don't touch me..." Mikan said.

" Why is that?" She smiled.

'_Those eyes...her unpredictable voice...' _Mikan thought.

" Where's _Diamond Shiva?_" The woman asked.

" She's at the Academy...planting the bombs." Reo smirked.

" PLANTING WHAT?!" They all shocked.

There was a traitor at the academy...and they didn't know.

" We only need Echizen and Sakura-chan. The others who aren't mentioned, you may kill them." Reo said.

The AAO nodded.

" Prepare. For the Glory of the ACADEMY." They all held hands...except for Ryoma and Mikan.

---

" Almost there..." Reiko said.

" I could hear noises...and gunshots." Sunako said.

" It seems that they have started." Natsume said.

" Natsume!" Ruka called.

Natsume, Reiko and Sunako stopped.

" What? I told you two to split up." Natsume said.

" Ryoma is there..." Hotaru said.

Natsume's eyes widened.

He charged.

" Natsume!" Sunako and Reiko called.

" Who's Ryoma? is she a _she_?" Sunako asked.

" You sound jealous. No." Reiko followed.

" I'm not." Sunako followed as well...

" Morons." Hotaru rolled her eyes and rode her duck mobile with Ruka and sped off.

---

* * *

**THIS IS THE FIRST PART OF CHAPTER TWELVE...HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

THANK YOU VERY MUCH AND GOD BLESS!

SORRY FOR THE GRAMMATICAL ERRORS.:D


	15. unexpected2

**Chapter 12.1 is here to serve you guys!**

**Thanks for those who reviewed...**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE.ONE**

**UNEXPECTED VISITORS TWO**

Natsume, Sunako, Reiko and the two ran faster as they heard gunshots, screams and curses.

" Natsume! It's coming from that way!" Sunako pointed. Natsume nodded.

---

Mikan struggled from the grip of the man holding her.

" Now, now...you don't wanna lose Ms. Sakura, ne? Jinno-sensei." Reo smirked.

" Heh. You're wrong about that." It was Jinno-sensei who held Mikan.

" Jinno-sensei?" Mikan looked at him...

" Can't be..." Kota couldn't believe it.

Jinno-sensei held Mikan with his free hand and he placed the other hand on his face.

He took off the mask.

His face was smooth, has no wrinkles, and has those appealing features.

" Like the face?" He smirked.

" His real name is Houjou Hoei. The old geezer face and the name is just his mask..." The woman said.

Mikan and the others couldnt believe that he was a fraud.

" But, why?"

" I hated the Academy...They exiled someone precious to me...no. They KILLED _her_." Hoei growled.

" Why do you hate me?!" Mikan asked as tears rolled down her cheeks.

" You look like _her_

" Enough chit-chat..." Reo's face turned serious.

Dead Serious.

His men attacked the group...

Blood splattered, dead bodies scattered.

Mikan watched the awful scene.

" Do you remember that time, _Snow Fox?_" The woman faced her. Hoei let go of her.

" Who are you?" She, Mikan, narrowed her eyes.

The woman chuckled.

" You'll find out soon. But first..." Green gas covered the area.

Bodies collapsed.

" Why are you doing this?" Mikan felt dizzy.

Her bones weakened.

She started to cough blood again.

Her sight starting to get blurry.

Then, she heard bodies collapsing.

" Say goodnight to your friends..."

"...sleep tight...Mi-chan." The woman didn't answer her question.

then, light appeared...

---

The moon rose from the sky.

The sun descended.

Bodies were scattered at the Southern Forest.

Even the AAO men's bodies.

" What happened?" Narumi looked around him.

" It seems that the AAO did this ..." Serina-sensei sighed.

" Narumi-sensei, Serina-sensei, Persona-sensei...we found the bodies of the students." Alice guards said.

" This is horrible." Hanna-sama muttered. She stared at her students' bodies on the stretchers.

Narumi looked at her with questioning eyes.

" And what's more...Mikan is in terrible condition." Hanna-sama tried to touch Mikan...But, there was an invisible force that wouldn't let her.

" What do you mean?" Narumi asked.

" If she keeps on using that_ alice'_of hers...she'll die instantly. No. I can't let her join the training. Nor in the Dangerous Ability type." Hanna looked down on her.

" Murata-sensei...I will pull out Sakura Mikan out of the training." She looked at the old man leaning on the tree.

Murata nodded.

Serina-sensei noticed the students involved looked dull and weak.

" Persona-sensei...We need to cancel the training for the sake of these students." Serina told Persona.

" No. Tomorrow will be the Judgement day for Nanhio and I can't let him pass that. Neither do the students. Serina, remember...They're MY students as well. I can do whatever I want with them."

" Look at them! They look so weak!" Serina pointed Ayanako and the others who were at the stretchers.

" Like I said, I'm the one in-charge with these students. And I know for a fact that Old Murata didn't introduced to them the word _weak_. They train 24/7...You should be happy for them, I still give them a little time to bond and rest."

" Happy? Are you nuts? Even though you give them a little time...That wouldn't be enough!"

" Don't use that tone on me!" Persona pushed Serina-sensei to a near tree and gripped her neck.

The other teachers stopped Persona from killing Serina-sensei.

" For the love of God, Persona, let her go..." A voice of a girl ordered.

" Who the---" He looked behind and saw...Sunako?

" Hayasaki Sunako?" Ryoma wondered as he saw her...He was unaffected and still strong.

He knows her? how?

Persona looked at her...then, released Serina-sensei.

There was fear in Persona's eyes. He fears Hayasaki Sunako? A sixteen year old Alice student?

Why is that?

' _what the hell is going on here?? Who is this Hayasaki Sunako?'_ Hanna-sama thought.

" Daijobu, Serina-sensei?" The other senseis asked.

---

" It seems that these students were poisoned." Subaru said.

" Nani? poisoned?" Narumi gasped.

" Yes, Narumi-sensei. The AAO used a dangerous chemical gas to kill them. The good thing is...because of their alices...They will recover easily. Especially...him." Subaru opened the door and pointed the sleeping student on the bed.

" Hayasaki Nanhio?"

" He goes by the name Moto Nanhio..."

" That means...He has two families?"

" Hai. He's related to Hayasaki Sunako and Moto Kota."

" How can that happen?"

" Nanhio-san's real family is the Hayasaki family. There was a terrible tragedy happened at their village. Their village were burned down because of someone's alice. And that, he was included in the fire. His body got burned at a very young age."

" You mean...it's because of Natsume's alice?"

" Probably. We're not yet sure. Nanhio lost his memories that day."

" How did he met the Moto family?"

" The rescue team arrived the next day after the fire was put out. They gathered the dead bodies and placed it on the truck. They noticed Nanhio was still alive and was suffering for air and pain..."

" They sent him to a nearby hospital. And there, At the same time he recovered, His name was included in the adoption area. The Moto parents thought that they will never have a baby. So, they adopted Nanhio at the age of 7."

" That's horrible. What a good family. Subaru-sensei...how come you know all of this?" Narumi asked.

" Let's say...I'm his guardian angel." He smiled. Narumi smiled.

" Well you better get going. We've got it all under control." Subaru assured him.

" Arigatou...Subaru. Oyasumi." Narumi left.

---

" You mean you didn't capture them!?" A woman with blond hair with red streaks.

" Gomenasai..." Reo and the woman knelt in front of the woman.

" I already sent Hoei and _Diamond Shiva_ to help you out! And...you still didn't capture them." The woman stared in disbelief.

" _Diamond Shiva_ didn't showed up." The woman said.

" That girl...You two...make a better plan on capturing those two students ASAP." The woman massaged her temples.

" And as long as Aoi Hyuuga is with us...WE can threaten _Black Cat_ to join us." She smirked.

---

After three days of attack...

Nanhio and the others were still at the hospital and still unconscious.

Alice students who seemed to know them wasn't allowed to visit them due to their terrible condition.

Instead, they sent flowers, get-well cards and letters.

" Why are you still here? Ryoma-kun?" Hanna-sama asked.

" As you can see...I'm visiting someone here."

" Visiting your comrades, eh?"

Ryoma nodded.

Then, he noticed two persons coming his way...

" What are you two doing here?" Ryoma asked as he crossed his arms.

" What about you? Echizen?"

" I'm here for my comrades." Ryoma replied. " How about you guys? Sakura and Hyuuga?"

" We are visiting..." Reiko replied.

" Who?"

" Mikan."

" You guys can't visit her. She's in terrible condition right now." Ryoma leaned on the wall.

" So now you're here for her?" Natsume raised an eyebrow.

" Yes."

" Natsume! Reiko!" Someone called. Natsume and Reiko looked behind them and saw Sunako.

" What is it?" Natsume asked.

" I came here to visit Mikan!" Sunako smiled. Ryoma smirked.

" We meet again...Hayasaki Sunako." Ryoma said.

" Who are you?" Sunako raised an eyebrow.

" You don't remember me? I'm the person who saved you from that tragedy when you're still a kid."

" Echizen Ryoma?" Sunako crossed her arms. Ryoma nodded.

" You did remember me..." " What do you want from Mikan?"

' _Her.'_ Someone thought.

" Hmm. I want to meet her." She smiled. Ryoma looked at her suspiciously.

Hanna-sama noticed the students talking to Ryoma. She approached them.

She noticed Sunako and looked at her with curiosity.

" You must be...Sakura Reiko. Mikan's twin?" Hanna-sama asked.

" Yes I'am. And you are?"

" I'm the head of the training squad." Hanna-sama looked at Natsume with a grin mark on her face.

" It's nice to see you again, Hyuuga-kun. It's been so long. And I thought...you died already." She smirked.

" In your dreams, old woman. I would never die." Natsume grunted and rolled his eyes.

Narumi and the other teachers arrived in the hospital and saw Natsume and the others.

" What are you thee doing here?" Narumi asked.

" We came here to visit..." Reiko replied and pointed Mikan's hospital suite door.

" Her..." Sunako smiled.

' _Get her...'_ thoughts ran through Ryoma's head.

Then, a strong wind pass by them.

" EHHH!" Sunako held her skirt.

Natsume and the others covered their eyes with their arms...

After the wind pass by...

Ryoma heard the windows flapping in Mikan's room.

Ryoma sudddenly ran to Mikan's room.

...too late...

" They got her." He murmured.

He went inside and saw a note on the bed.

_HI! _

_We'll borrow her first. _

_Reo_

Ryoma punched the wall.

Narumi and the others went inside

" Where is she?"

" She's gone..." Ryoma's bangs covered his eyes. " They took her..."

Natsume clenched his fist, gritted his teeth.

" Natsume, Sunako...let's go." Reiko said.

'_ We need to save her.'_

* * *

**HOW WAS THAT! hope you like this chapter!:D**

**JA NE!:D **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! **


End file.
